


Just a normal girl but not to me.

by aristocraticpapyrus



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: ADHD Character, Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendzone, Gender Issues, Knuckles and Tikal are Siblings, Maria is a hedgehog, Mental Health Issues, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog are Brothers, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Shadow and Maria are not quite siblings but for all intensive purposes they are, Shadow is Nonbinary, Slice of Life, Tails is Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristocraticpapyrus/pseuds/aristocraticpapyrus
Summary: Sonic is head of the track team, dousing himself in the latest body spray and dealing with the everyday struggles of a teenage boy. One of those is struggles is pining for months over a certain hedgehog. Shadow is reserved, introverted and stolen the hearts of many schoolgirls without trying. Sonic manages to provide something that no one else can. However, he's scared and hiding something.Blaze is your pretty average teenage girl. A junior, good at English and surrounded by supportive friends. As things start to heat up in their school year, who does Blaze turn to when she needs to destress? Silver, of course! Her best friend. Silver is a nerdy sophomore boy. He plays video games, works hard to get good grades and looks up to his friends. He's also sort of in love with his best friend.A highschool au with sonadow and silvblaze, plus many friendships. Themes: sexuality, gender exploration, mental health and growing up with a side of typical teenage shenanigans, parties and skateboarding contests. Will our heroes get straight A's and find love along the way? Or is love all ready for the taking and just waiting to be discovered?
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Jet the Hawk/Wave the Swallow, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Zooey (Sonic Boom), Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Picket Fences and Soleanna

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the start of a new story I have wanted to write for some time. I'm a big fan of sonadow and silvblaze and felt there was an overall lack of highschool aus for them. So, here we are. Things will be explained along the way and certain storylines that I am super excited to get into probably won't show up for a little while. This time though, I am determined to actually see this through.
> 
> Kudos/comments are always appreciated! I love every single one of them.

Blaze lived a rather effortless life. Of course, she dealt with the same struggles as every teenage girl but she had no real pressures. She performed well in school, had a loving family, a perfect picket fence garden, all the books she could possibly read and supportive friends. Ever since moving away from Soleanna, it felt like everything had started to work in her favour. Not that she had too much said in the matter. 

She had a softly decorated house, gentle colours and family tapestries adorning the walls. Blaze didn’t think of it often but she came from a well off background. Most families who came from where she grew up didn’t have the same kind of luxury. It had been a bustling city, rich in culture and flowing with character. Soleanna was well known for a rich history, fantastical parades and shimmering lights. As well as blistering heats in the summer and a bustling metropolis centre. The city had everything. With its beautiful coastal views, monarchy parades and it’s famous festival of the sun, it was a hot tourist attraction and a lovely place to grow up. 

It was also home to one of the worst natural disasters Mobius had ever seen.

A city, drowned in flames, had disappeared in the space of a week. No one knew how it started and plenty of investigations had come up fruitless. It had been one of the most tragic incidents in the history of Mobius. Families were torn apart, lives were ruined and children were separated from their parents. Houses were burned to the ground, a cultural icon now nothing but a dead zone with a plaque on it. It had been all over the news for so long and there was still plenty of discussion on how it started. An entire city collapsing into flames? It was suspicious, to say the least, and there were tonnes of conspiracy theories. They even reached the far corners of Mobius. It sounded surreal and like something out of a book but it had been very real for Blaze. 

She couldn’t remember it very well but sometimes she had dreams of seeing herself, licked with flames and surrounded by orange heat. 

Blaze was just one of the hundreds of thousands of people who had fled the city that day. She had been so young at the time but she had fond memories of dancing around the pavements in her bare feet, her dress swishing behind her and her mother cheering her on. She also had horrible memories of a claustrophobic city, nasty children at school and mandatory classes on royalty and manners. A contradiction in itself which had always left her wondering why she had been bullied as a kid.

Station Square was a lot quieter and ultimately, a lot more her speed. 

So much had changed since then, since moving to Station Square. A quaint town with everything a family could need. A bustling community, a reputable high school and just the right amount of shops to do your Christmas shopping. Houses came in different shapes and sizes but everyone knew that there was no bad part of town. Some people had nicer houses than others but no one was outwardly bitter about it. With a vegan cafe, a central mall and plenty of buses going around, there was no real need to complain. 

There was a nice forest that surrounded the area where Blaze’s family had moved to. She often said it reminded her of a pixie forest from a fantasy novel. As a young child of six who had just moved, the forest had presented a form of escape. There was also a small museum, an arcade and a nice book shop. As Blaze grew up, she had grown to love the town, it’s cute locations and lovely people.

Blaze had been reluctant as a child. She was naturally introverted, preferring to stay behind and work on her own. She had taken a while to warm up to people but the people of Station Square were just too nice. She quickly had found people she was comfortable with. Coming into her own had been a slow process but not one she didn’t welcome. 

She had tried things like the local ballet group and the book club her elementary school had set up but she had never quite found what she was looking for. She had felt that there was something missing in her life but she could never put her finger on what it was. Though, that worry had quickly gone to the back of her mind as she started to make friends. Friends that she would never forget. 

Now, as a teenager, Blaze was secretary of the library club as well as a frequent member of the theatre group. She wasn’t the best actress. She was actually pretty bad at it but it was about having fun. It had helped her come out of her shell back when they first started high school. She took joy in her English, History and Music classes. She was a bookworm, almost always spending her free periods in comfort of a tucked-away corner in the library. Be it with her homework or a book, she was comfortable not being the centre of attention. She knew she was a contributing student, always getting good reports and on her way to being a well respected Senior next year. She was looking forward to it but for now, she was content just being Blaze. Quiet, well behaved and often told she looked like a princess. 

No one said that she wasn’t a social person though. After going through her middle school years in Station Square, she had developed a circle of friends. Those friends would be with her through thick and thin. They had all gone through their normal teenage problems together meaning that they were all quite close in a way. Everyone had their own little circles or duo friendships but they all knew they were one big gang.

There was Sonic, the rather typical teenage boy. He was neither here nor there when she needed him but she was always there for him if he needed help in History. She could count on him if she was in a bind, but Blaze would hardly leave anything of serious importance in Sonic’s hands. Sonic was going into his Junior year and was head of the track team. He often reeked of some smell that Blaze could only describe as a mix of lynx shower gel, Redbull and VO5 hair gel. All very unique smells but didn’t come together nicely.

There was Amy, one of her closest friends. She was a typical teenage girl. She wrote fanfiction, smelled of strawberries and was always seen wearing pink. She was one of the first people that Blaze had connected with through their common love of alternative pop music. They often worked together on school projects in elementary and middle school so they had developed a good rapport. Amy was also going to be in her Junior year and was a proud member of the cooking club. She was a member of the library group along with Blaze. She also had the biggest friend crush on the most perfect girl in their friend group. 

That was Maria. A dainty little thing in her, now, Senior year with golden hair tucked away in an Alice band. She was tall, elegant and a ray of sunshine. She was never not seen smiling. She had a sweet accent and was what some might call a fancy girl. She had beautiful clothes, cursive handwriting that could put any English teacher to shame and a love for music. She was a ballet dancer and everyone could tell. She had a tiny waist to prove it. She had a rather protective brother though, the one thing keeping boys from asking her out on dates despite everyone saying that Shadow didn’t bite. Sonic seemed to argue that point though. At least, Blaze was fairly sure that Shadow and Maria were siblings. They didn’t share a last name though.

Speaking of which, then there was Shadow. A dark, roguish hedgehog going into in his Junior year with a seemingly small vocabulary. He was one of the few people Blaze had never really gotten to know very well. He was mysterious, intelligent and clearly had some kind of weird crush on Sonic. Or at least, that was what it seemed like to Blaze. Most of the group agreed though. The most she truly knew about him was that he was Maria’s (adopted?) brother and he played the piano. He played rather beautifully too. He was one of the top members of the theatre group and gave Sonic a run for his money on the track team. 

There was Tails, a new Freshman and also Sonic’s younger, adopted brother. He was smart and witty but a bit shy. He and Blaze got along pretty well. He was into his machines and intended on studying engineering when he went into his Sophomore year. She had high hopes for him. He didn’t talk very much but always seemed to have something funny to say about Sonic. After coming out as transgender though last year, he had started to come into his own. 

She couldn’t think about Sonic and Tails without also thinking of Knuckles, a brute of a boy if Blaze was being honest. A rather standoffish Senior, he thought with his fists and had quite a long list of time out sheets and tickets to the principal's office. Once he started to realise the importance of knowing when to throw your punches, he took school more seriously. He was a surprisingly deep thinker. A lover of geography and philosophy, he was either hanging around his football team, his younger sister Tikal, or his best friend, Sonic. Rouge was always an option though.

After Knuckles, Blaze would say Rouge had to come next. Blaze liked Rouge. She was rather fancy, sultry and an expert at makeup. She was a bit too lavish for Blaze to always be around her but Rouge had a heart of gold underneath...well a rather large breastplate. She was the mother friend, always smelling of expensive perfume and had a bit of a reputation in the school. She was going into her Senior year and had hopes of snagging her spot on the prom planning committee as soon as the term started.

There were others like Zooey, a close friend of Tails. She and Blaze got along pretty well. Blaze was always able to ask her information on the plants in her garden or if there were any new books in the local book shop since Zooey worked there. Zooey was very shy, soft-spoken and had such a gentle soul. Now in her Sophomore year, she was always close by if Tails was around. Cream was a sweet rabbit who was the same age as them. With a chao always by her side and a kind but feisty personality, she made a lovely addition to the girl's team. Lastly, there was Sticks who was a crazy badger that Blaze tolerated. The same age as her, Sticks was obsessed with conspiracy theories and was paranoid about her school work as well as other people. With a loud, scratchy voice, Blaze did her best to just...ignore her. Sometimes Blaze had the “pleasure” of being around someone like Manic or Scourge. Manic being Sonic’s older brother who was always smelling of smoke and covered in punk band merchandise. Scourge? Blaze didn’t know how to describe Scourge. He wasn’t a friend of the group but Sonic seemed to enjoy poking fun at him. 

Of course, though, none of them quite compared in her opinion to  _ her  _ best friend.

Silver was, you guessed it, a silver hedgehog with long draping quills. Unlike Sonic or Shadow, his quills were bright and didn’t curl up. They came up around his face and along his back, Blaze had often asked why he didn’t get them trimmed. Silver always said it was part of his charm. His sense of fashion was debatable. He was always walking around in clunky boots with these white gloves and usually had a nerd shirt on underneath a flannel shirt. He was going to be a Sophomore, a year younger compared to her Junior title. With a soft, fuzzy chest and the fact that his boots were a size too big for him, Silver was the epitome of a cheerful student who just wanted to have fun and get good grades at the same time. He was kind-hearted, loyal and hard-working. He had a passion for superheroes as well as a strange taste in music. He was on the swimming team which he took very seriously. Blaze went along to the competitions, always smiling at the way Silver seemed at home in the water.

All in all, he was different from the others. Sonic was always on the go, eating his food too fast and complaining of heartburn because of it. Amy was strong-willed, caring and down to earth. Maria was, well Maria. She was rather perfect which could sometimes be a bit much. She seemed to tone down though when around Amy or Shadow. Knuckles was strong but it was in the name, he was a bit of a knucklehead and too serious. Rouge was lovely but there was something about her that almost put Blaze on edge. Shadow was nice and actually someone she wanted to get to know better. He was polite, smooth and quiet. His biggest problem? Sonic. Sonic was his problem. They had a good-natured rivalry on the track field but everyone knew that there was something up there. He huffed and folded his arms over his chest but he was just, as Amy put it, a tsundere. Everyone else, Blaze either found entertaining, civil or just not her type. They were a gang though and that was what mattered.

Silver? Silver was something special if anyone asked her. She didn’t need anyone to ask her though. She was content to be one of the quieter ones at the lunch table, talking with Silver who was usually by her side or opposite her. She could talk about almost anything with him, finding his optimism and smiles a nice break from everything else. She didn’t mind listening to him ramble on about something nerdy or ask for help on his homework that was due for the next class. She always had time for him as she wanted nothing but to see him flourish. 

Blaze and Silver had something very important in common. They both came from Soleanna. As a child in her second grade, Blaze had instantly latched onto the idea that there was someone who went through the same thing as her. Silver had done the same thing, feeling an instant connection over the fact that he wasn’t the only one who had to explain themselves once they told people where they came from. They could connect over the fact that they both knew how it felt to lose their home and suddenly be thrust into a new location. 

Ever since they had found out, Silver and Blaze were like best friends. 

It had been almost eleven years since Blaze had moved to Station Square and she had Silver to thank for making her time here...easy. The move could have gone terribly. There had been every chance that Blaze wouldn’t be able to connect to anyone. It would have saddened her but it wouldn't surprise her either. Who would want to be friends with a girl from  _ that  _ place? Silver had wanted to be friends. Sonic, Amy, Maria? They all had wanted to be friends.

Everyone was dear to her in their own way. She had everyone to thank for making her feel welcome when nearly all of them started elementary school together. She had irreplaceable girlfriends and the boys certainly provided entertainment. 

Blaze could always count on Silver though. He was always there for her whenever she needed it. He carried her books after school, he walked with her in the morning since they actually lived rather close to one another. He offered to come over if she was sick with her favourite foods and they often had a night or two together to watch Netflix. She knew she was truly lucky to have a friend like him. 

Something she really appreciated about him though was that he ensured her efforts were never in vain. Silver had dyslexia since he was in elementary, so English was not his strongest point. It was, however, Blaze’s favourite subject. She called it tutoring. She helped him out if he needed it and they studied for exams together and Silver almost never failed an exam.

_ It’s because of you! Thank you so much, Blaze. You’re so good to me. _

Hardly, it was everyone that was so good to her.

\-------

Blaze was exhausted. She had just come home after the annual family visit to Soleanna. There wasn’t a whole lot there anymore, it was more about the symbolic meaning behind it. Her parents missed the city dearly so she went along with them to acknowledge their family history. Looking at the place where she once lived always brought about solemn feelings. It wasn’t a feeling of loss or sadness. Blaze was sad for her parents. She was sad for all of the others who suffered and lost their lives.

She just wished the government would hurry up already and figure out how it happened.

Soleanna was so far away. It was practically on the other side of Mobius. It was nice to be back home though as their simple bandwagon family car trundled up the street to their house. The picket fence was a welcome sight. From looking out the window, Blaze could tell that the plants had gotten a lot of water while they were away. So she hadn’t missed much in terms of the weather.

Blaze got out of the car, making her way to the boot and thanking her father while he handed her her suitcase. It was light, she hadn’t packed much but there was a little extra weight from when they left. She had picked up a present for a certain someone on the way back. She sighed as she looked up at their townhouse, pushing her glasses up her nose as she did so. It was a nice house, nothing she could complain about. It was a lot smaller than the one in Soleanna but it didn’t bother her. Not when she could barely remember a time when she didn’t live here. 

She loved Soleanna and the area that surrounded it. It was starting to come back to life, slowly but surely. New construction plans were going in to start building new housing estates and rebuild the highly technological metropolis they had. There were hopes for Soleanna to be back on the map as a place to live in the next five years. It excited her parents. Blaze had no intention on returning. 

She was glad to be home. She wanted nothing more than to settle into her blankets and relax for a little bit before she knew she would have to look at her mobile.

“Make sure you unpack and get some rest,” her mother said. Blaze smiled at her, nodding and giving a simple “Yes, mother” as her mum unlocked the front door. She stepped aside and quickly made her way upstairs into her bedroom.

Blaze had a simple bedroom but it had character. Soft purples and whites made it inviting and not too busy. There was a large window with a sill large enough to sit on that overlooked the garden at the side of the house. An oak bookcase categorised by genre. There was everything from horror to fantasy but she had a soft spot for romance and mystery. 

In the middle against the back wall was a four-poster bed with purple sheets and a single plushie chao on a pillow. There was a tv, a small sounds system and a few things hanging on the wall. Those included a copy of The Artist's Garden at Vétheuil, a poster of the 2005 Pride and Prejudice movie and a whiteboard with her schedule on it. She liked to have everything organised and in a place where she could see it and add to it. 

There was a little drawing on the bottom, courtesy of Silver.

As Blaze took a heavy seat on her bed, leaving her suitcase on the floor by her feet, her eyes instantly went to the whiteboard. Her family had taken the last two weeks of the Sumer holidays to go to Soleanna whereas most of her friends had stayed at home. She remembered that there had been a swimming competition at the school over the weekend. Silver had come in third place. She knew this because he had sent her a selfie with the bronze medal around his neck, quills dripping and a beaming smile on his face. Blaze had no doubt that Maria came first. She was planning on giving up her position on the swimming team come the new school year so she had wanted to take part one last time. 

She should text him, let him know she was home and okay.

**Blaze:** Hello, Silver. I just got home and wanted to let you know. How are you?

Blaze sighed a little, setting her phone onto her bedside table and took off her jacket. Tomorrow would be Saturday, the last weekend before school went back. If she was being honest, she wanted to see her friends but knew that she would still be tired tomorrow. She had a feeling though that she would at least be seeing  _ someone  _ tomorrow. 

Blaze heard the phone going off with a notification but decided to go for a warm shower before checking. She had an ensuite bathroom. It was nothing special. A toilet and a shower. It was all she needed. She showered, brushed her teeth and combed her hair gently as she looked into the mirror. 

She wrapped her hair into a towel, setting it on top of her head as she cleaned up and then slipped into her dressing gown. A soft, white one with navy cuffs.

Soon, after turning on her fairy lights and opening her curtains slightly to let in some of the moonlight, she sat underneath a blanket, put her glasses back on and took a look at her phone.

Blaze didn’t have a huge internet presence. The most she did online was blog about artists, read book reviews and speak to her friends on messenger. Speaking off, she could see a few notifications. She had been added back into the group chats. She always removed herself when she was away with the family or studying. There was one that had everyone in the friend group in it. Then there was the girl chat, no boys allowed save for Tails. There was a group chat for the theatre and library group but Blaze tended to only check the library chat every so often. She preferred to stick to the school emails, and of course, there was her individual DM’s. She didn’t have a lot of messages. A few unopened ones from Maria and Amy and then Silver at the top. 

She should check his message. 

**Silver** : Omg hi Blaze!! So happy to hear you got home okay. You make sure you get some good rest tonight. I won’t bother you too much. I’m really great now that you’re back! but seriously, I had a good holiday with the gang. How was Soleanna?

Blaze leaned back in her bed, listening to the sounds of an empty bedroom and her parents talking downstairs.

**Blaze** : It was the same as usual. It was nice to see but not much has changed. They do seem to be rebuilding some of the houses though.

**Blaze** : You are not bothering me. I picked something up for you on my way back so I can give it to you when you come over.

Blaze yawned, suddenly realising how tired she was. She scrolled through the other chats. A lot seemed to have happened over the last two weeks of the Summer break. Memes had been shared, contests had been won, parties had been gone to and sleepovers had been had. Everyone had wanted to make the most of it. Blaze didn’t feel left out. She had needed the break after all. She knew that she would be back into the folds of the friend group before she knew it. The theatre group would decide on a new play next week. They would have an influx of new members surely. Nothing much happened with the library group, it stayed mostly the same all year round so it was an easy responsibility. Everything else seemed to be nothing that she needed to know. 

She wasn’t one for gossip so she didn’t feel the need to wonder if Sally and Sonic were a thing now, or Sonic and Shadow for that matter, or if Rouge had been with anyone else over the holidays. She would be able to catch up on the important stuff on Monday morning.

**Silver** : Aw you didn’t have to get me anything! But I’m excited eee! When do you want me to come over? Do you want tomorrow to yourself or? *pleading emoji*

She could picture the kind of look he had on his face. The one that made her roll her eyes.

**Blaze** : You can come over tomorrow if you promise to not talk about the latest Mandalorian episode. I’ve honestly heard enough about it. 

**Silver** : That’s okay! I’ll come over after lunch then. Thank you :3 It’s getting kinda late so you should get some sleep! I’ll let the gang know not to disturb you!

**Blaze** : I appreciate it. Thank you, Silver. I will see you tomorrow then. And yes, I was going to sleep soon. 

**Silver** : Ah, don’t let me keep you up then! And no problem, I gotchu <3 sleep well!

**Blaze** : You too.

Blaze switched the screen off, putting the phone onto silent and spent the next ten minutes staring up at the ceiling. She was truly happy to be home. She knew that this was the start of the adjustment period. The time where everyone would be wanting to catch her up on the latest business. Really though, how much could possibly happen in two weeks? Blaze didn’t really care about general gossip but she liked to keep updated with her friends. She would need to ask Amy to give her the full, objective rundown.

She sat up, taking her hair out of the towel and folded it up, letting it fall onto the floor. She would wake up early enough to clean her room, check the garden and make sure her essays were finished. She was looking forward to seeing Silver, always missing the bubbly presence when without it for longer periods of time. Sometimes, Blaze needed the detox time away from everyone. She always tended to miss Silver though. He was her best friend after all.

Blaze was just a normal girl. She had simple desires and didn’t think of herself as anything too special. She was proud of her abilities but like every teenage girl, she had her worries. There was always someone though who managed to make her feel appreciated. She couldn’t ask for a better friend than Silver. 

Even if he was a bit naive, slightly immature and maybe a bit obnoxious at times. Blaze chalked it up to being a bo, and well the other things he had going on. Silver was different from most boys though. He had a sense of innocence about him, a bright smile and a childlike wonder. He was growing though, just like the rest of them.

A normal girl with a normal lifestyle.

She wasn’t just a normal girl to Silver though.


	2. Video Games and Longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver introduction! Just a little note, yes you can dyslexia and adhd at the same time! Symptoms do overlap though. Having Silver with dyslexia and adhd feels like a nice way to show some representation!
> 
> Kudos/comments are always appreciated and hope you enjoy!

Silver lived in a small but cosy townhouse. It was much of what people could expect in a town like Station Square. On the edge of the local forest, Silver liked where he lived. It was a bit far away from the shops for his liking but that was what the buses were for. They had a nice garden with some flowerbeds, a back porch and an old swing set that Silver refused to let his parents throw out. The grass was a little choppy but Silver spent the days the sun shone outside regardless. His closest neighbour was Blaze, which he was thankful for, along with Maria and Shadow. Though they lived in a slightly nicer house a few streets away. 

Silver was an only child so he was pretty close to his parents. They were nice people, he had little to complain about. His father was a bit strict but supportive and his mother was an endless supply of praise. Silver knew it had been rough for them, losing their treasured home and feeling no real choice but to move out. Station Square had offered them all they needed and it had been a nice place for Silver to grow up. That was all that mattered to them. Silver knew that if he was having issues he could always talk to his mother and his father would never shout at him unless he had done something really bad. Now, as a sixteen-year-old, that rarely happened. 

They were proud of his accomplishments when it came to swimming and how his English grades had improved last year. They had been worried about him when they moved. They thought that Silver had a problem when he started elementary school in Station Square. He had struggled to make friends originally, getting reports of inattentiveness and getting upset when he couldn’t do the same level of maths as the other kids. Some angry outbursts. His teacher had recommended they take him to a doctor just for a general check-up. As a kid, he was kindly told that he would grow out of it. Lots of kids struggled to pay attention in school after all and he might have been just a slow learner. They told him it was most likely dyslexia. After many years of struggling with confidence issues due to his lagging behind compared to his peers and his behavioural issues getting worse, Silver was diagnosed with ADHD. 

Silver told his parents that it was thanks to Blaze that he managed to catch up. He knew though that he had to give himself some credit. He was the one who did the work after all. Blaze only offered him different ways of looking at things. That and she helped him calm down whenever he felt he was going to freak out. He owed a lot to her and was glad that his parents loved her as well. 

He had no idea what he’d do without her. Blaze was his best friend. They were almost always together at lunchtimes and they had theatre group together after school. True, Shadow was also part of the theatre group but Silver had to admit that he was a little intimidated by him. Silver loved the theatre group, he really did. He could let loose and be as wild and spontaneous as he desired. Blaze loved playing the role of the strong princess or the writer who needed to get out of town. Silver loved watching her at work. She was just so elegant with her lines. It was all just for fun for them but they both put so much effort into the roles they were given. He couldn't wait to get back into it. 

Silver was thankful for the strong group of friends he had. He was particularly close to Sonic and Amy. Sonic was almost like a brother in a way although the role of the little brother had already been filled by Tails. Silver looked up to him and saw him as a true friend that he could count on. He knew that Sonic was really popular though that didn’t seem to sway Sonic at all. He still made time for Lil Silver. Whether it was video games, pointers for exercise or a sleepover, Sonic rarely refused. Lately, it had been hard to get some bro time with Sonic because of demands from the track team. So, Silver could understand. 

Sonic was now a Junior meaning that he was a year older than him but that hardly meant anything in their friend group. After all, they had people like Maria and Rouge who were going to be Seniors hanging with them. Silver thought it was a bit odd that Shadow and Maria hung around together at lunchtime. As far as he knew, they were brother and sister. Or something like that. They didn’t come from the same family so it was probably an adoption. They didn’t...act like brother and sister though. More like best friends. Maybe they didn’t even see each other as siblings. It wasn’t Silver’s place to wonder though.

Sonic was so cool in Silver’s eyes, what with his incredible speed and love of video games. They had common interests and Sonic had been the one to tell the bullies to stop picking on him back in elementary school. That time had been rough for Silver before he met Blaze in the playground. Kids liked to make fun of him for falling behind, tugging on his long quills and calling him names. Sonic had put a stop to that though by taking Silver under his wing. Now, Silver could stand on his own two feet and defend himself. It had been a long time though since he had to deal with that sort of thing. Growing up did that to people.

Going into his Sophomore year, Silver knew it was important that he got good grades and continued to be an active student. The theatre group was more of a fun hobby but swimming was where his passion lied. This would be the last year that he could afford to mildly procrastinate or have serious slip-ups. He wanted to make his parents proud. He wanted to make Blaze proud! That was why he promised himself that he would work harder, pay closer attention and start...growing up this year. 

_ You need to stop playing those video games and think about what you want to do with your life! You need to grow up! And take those silly posters off your wall! _

Swimming...the swimming team. Silver didn’t know when it had started but he had fond memories of swimming in the public pools back in Soleanna. He could picture the fiery sun beating down on him as the water danced around him. As a young boy who had his family home burned to the ground with the rest of the city, a swimming pool had been just what he needed to feel more at home. He wasn’t sure what it was about the water. He loved the floaty feeling, the fun that came with pool parties and just the feeling of the water rushing over his quills. Whatever it was, he was good at it. He had the record at the school for the fastest 100m butterfly stroke. He was working on his diving at the moment, getting personal training from Maria the queen of the pool herself. 

Silver was truly thankful to have Blaze as a friend. She was truly something special. She had been an instant connection back in elementary school. They grew up in the same place after all. They went through the same thing and understood the same loss. It was interesting though how much Blaze’s family was invested in the Soleanna history compared to his own. Silver’s family was, of course, proud of their cultural history but they didn’t have annual visits nor did they have fancy tapestries of the sun festival. Silver and Blaze’s family got along well enough but Silver always felt that his father didn’t quite like her for some reason. Blaze’s father was also a bit scary. Silver knew he was a bit of a big kid...it did seem to annoy the adults though.

Still, he admired Blaze’s family for their tradition and love of Soleanna. 

Silver had it on the list of things he loved about Blaze. The list was...kind of long.

Embarrassingly so. 

He was her best friend, she said so herself. That was all there was to it…

———

Silver was at Sonic’s house when Blaze had texted him, telling him she was finally home safe and sound.

Silver and Sonic liked to chill out in their spare time with racing car games or fighting games. Sonic was better at Mario kart but Silver could always beat his ass at Street Fighter. It had been so hard to get some time alone with Sonic so Silver had been thankful for this. Some bro time was all he asked for, this was plenty.

Sonic had a nice bedroom, surprisingly simple and not too cluttered. It was a bit busy in terms of the different deodorant bottles lying around the mirror. That and the room always seemed to smell of hair gel. The room had a hard floor so they sat on bean bags in front of the tv. Some movie posters were on the walls but otherwise, the paint was fraying off and the floor was a bit creaky. It was a well-loved room. It mustn't have changed much since Sonic was a little boy.

“Aw yes! Another win for Silver! Better add that to my tally chart” Silver grinned, raising his hands triumphantly as he beat Sonic again. He was on a good roll, Chaos was clearly on his side tonight.

“Damnit, how are you so good at this game? It’s not like I don’t have the platinum trophy or anything…” Sonic grumbled slightly, setting his controller down and looking to the younger hedgehog with a small smirk. Sonic had a soft spot for Silver. Maybe it was the boost to his ego because Silver looked up to him. He wouldn’t lie, he did like that. He knew though that he genuinely cared about Silver. Ever since the day he had stopped those bullies, he had wanted to keep an eye on him. He hadn’t anticipated that they would be such good friends. 

“Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe you just don’t have the touch, Sonic” Silver chuckled a little, noticing that he had a text on his phone. He figured it was from his mother, telling him to come home. His eyes practically lit up when he saw who had texted him.

Blaze was back home!

Sonic could tell that by the look on the other’s face that Blaze was home. Sonic liked Blaze, she was cute and a good History partner. Everyone knew though that Silver was  _ infatuated _ with her. He was at her beck and call, always on her heel and probably coming off too strong. Still, either Blaze enjoyed the attention, which seemed unlikely, or she just...couldn’t see it. Sonic felt a bit bad for his younger friend.

“I take it someone is home, then?” Sonic said, bumping Silver’s shoulder teasingly.

Silver hummed happily, looking to Sonic and nodding his head after he replied to her.

“Yeah, Blaze is home! I hope she had a good time. I don’t wanna bother her though so I’m sure I can stay for one more game if you’re up for getting your ass kicked again!”

Sonic groaned slightly. He took a look at the time. It was nearing half-past nine. He was a good kid and went to bed at around half-past ten so really, Silver should be heading home. Plus, Sonic knew that he was expecting a different company in fifteen minutes. Company that he wanted to convince to stay. 

“Sorry Silver, but you’re gonna have to go home. I have training tomorrow morning with the gang.”

Silver awed slightly, nodding his head and starting to gather his things. Sonic was seemed to always be busy on the weekends, only being able to have sleepovers with his track teammates. Silver tried to not seem too disappointed even if he was a little bit. He would be able to see the gang anyway on Monday morning.

He shrugged his hoodie on, white with a fluffy hood.

“That’s okay! You need your beauty sleep after all” Silver smiled, putting his second controller into his bag and zipping it up. Silver had a thing where he only liked to play games with his own controller. It was for good luck but also because it had ergonomic grips on it. 

He then unzipped his boots, slipping them on and tucking his jeans into the top.

Sonic rolled his eyes at the joke.

“Alright well, have a good time training tomorrow, Sonic! I’ll message you some time!” Silver said, heading to the door.

Sonic said something but Silver had picked up the sounds of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and heading towards Sonic’s room. Silver took a quick step back, not knowing who was going to be on the other side but he had safely assumed it was Manic. So, seeing Shadow open the bedroom door rather quickly was a surprise.

Sonic and Shadow were friends though...or at least, Silver assumed they were. It was always a bit hard to tell with them.

Silver could tell that his presence hadn’t been expected. Shadow’s crimson eyes had widened at the sight of someone else, stepping back into the corridor and closing his mouth. Shadow curled his bomber jacket around himself. Looking a little embarrassed. Silver had raised his hand in a wave, saying hi to Shadow in an excited voice. Shadow merely nodded his head, waiting for Silver to pass but Sonic was at the doorway in an instant, leaning on the wood and pretending to sound shocked.

“Woah, Shadow! W-what are you doing here so late on a Friday night? Did you leave a textbook or something?”

Silver had to step out of the way, not really understanding the sudden change of tone coming from Sonic. A textbook? Sonic and Shadow studied together? In Sonic’s room? Why were they studying in the Summer? 

Shadow furrowed his brow in confusion.

“You’re the one who told me to come over…” Shadow said, raising a brow at the blue hedgehog.

“Haha! So I did! And you’re  _ early _ . You’re lucky I like you!”

Silver couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding on something. Something juicy with possible gossip so he couldn’t help but stand there with a small smile.

Shadow gestured to Silver, now suddenly feeling like he was under the spotlight. Sonic looked to the younger hedgehog and grinned sheepishly. 

“Silver was just leaving! Weren't you? Yes! Well, I’ll see you on Monday, Silver! Have a good weekend!” Sonic said, basically shoving Silver outside and somehow managing to pull Shadow in.

Silver turned around with a little giggle wanting to erupt. Sonic had given him an apologetic look before closing the door behind them. That was so strange but amusing. 

So, Sonic and Shadow had meetups at half nine? A sleepover? Shadow didn’t have a bag with him though…very curious indeed. Silver knew it wasn’t his place to pry and wonder but he couldn’t help it. It was sort of obvious to everyone after all that Sonic and Shadow had...something going on. Whether they were beating each other up behind the school or kissing, everyone had their theories.

It was a bit of an inside joke in the friend group that Sonic and Shadow were more than just rivalry buddies. Silver didn’t know what to think of it. He figured that if they wanted to be friends then they should! If they want to be boyfriends they could! It would be super cute. Silver was rooting for them. 

Silver was quick to head down the stairs, giving a quick goodbye to Sonic’s mother and jumping down the front steps of the house. He had a spring in his step as he started the walk home.

He was texting Blaze while the cool breeze blew through his quills. There were so many people he could be texting, he had juicy Sonadow gossip after all! Despite that, he would choose texting Blaze any day. She meant so much to him after all. As well as that, Silver didn’t want to say too much about Sonic and Shadow. Maybe they weren’t ready to come out yet? The gang knew that Sonic was pretty gay but that was about it. Shadow? Silver didn’t have a clue.

Silver had noticed that on the walk back home from Sonic’s house, he always passed Blaze’s house. So, his head looked up when he recognised the white picket fence after a while. She had a lovely garden, lovingly maintained by herself and her mother. There was a little swinging bench in the garden along with a bird pond. It was peaceful and they had spent many afternoons studying in the sun.

Silver stopped walking, looking up to where he knew Blaze’s window was. Was this weird? Standing and wondering what she was doing? She was probably combing her hair, getting ready to go to sleep. He could see the gentle dim colour of her fairy lights playing against her curtains. Silver smiled at the thought. He wanted to see her right now! He wanted to tell her everything she had missed and how he managed to dive from the 7.5m platform with a somersault too. 

He was gonna get to see her tomorrow though! To think that she bought him a present from Soleanna. She thought of him…

_ Of course, she would think of you! You’re her best friend! _

Silver sighed a little, turning his gaze away from the house. continuing his walk home, letting moonlight guide him and answering a text to his mother. Silver was happy with what he had. He didn’t need to wish for anymore more...he wanted to though.

———

Silver headed into his house, kicking his boots off but placing them neatly on the shoe rack beside the door. His boots stood out against the row of fancy working shoes his dad wore and his mother’s plain soles. The boots in question were designer. They were probably the nicest thing that Silver owned. A present for his 15th birthday. They were long, coming to his shins. With blue caps, a chunky sole and aesthetically pleasing zips on the side, they were all that Silver wore now.

“Silver, is that you?” his mother called from the kitchen.

Silver peeked around the doorway, smiling at his mother who was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. Silver’s mother was a short lady. A hedgehog with curly, yellow quills. She had a kind look around her golden eyes, a look that Silver gained thanks to genetics. Her glasses sat on the edge of her nose which she pushed up as she saw Silver around the corner of the door.

“Hey, honey. Did you have a good time at Sonic’s? It was getting kind of late but I trusted you would come home on time. You want some hot chocolate?” she asked, her voice soft as she stood up, setting her newspaper aside and put the kettle on.

Silver hummed, nodding his head quickly as he stood dully in the doorway. He shrugged his backpack around his shoulders, looking around to see where his father was.

“Is that a yes or?”

“Oh! Sorry, yes please!”

Silver remembered he needed to use his words, like right now because his mother’s back was to him.

His mother hummed a little to herself as she made two cups of hot chocolate in the way she knew Silver liked. Four heaped teaspoons of the powder, one of sugar and then milk once the water was in. Silver was a bit weird in that he actually liked it when there were small clumps of the powder at the bottom of the mug.

“Blaze is back home! She wants me to come over after lunch tomorrow. Is that okay?” Silver asked, thanking his mother as she handed him his mug. He blew on the top before taking a tentative sip and humming happily to himself.

“Course, sweetie. Just try and be a bit quiet for her. She must be exhausted from all the travelling.”

Silver tried not to wince a little. He knew how to keep himself controlled if he needed to, he liked to think so at least. He didn’t need his parents constantly telling him to just...stop and not be himself. Blaze knew him better than his own parents did. She understood and didn’t talk to him like he was a baby. He just wanted to be treated like he knew what was best for himself.

_ He can’t make those sorts of decisions for himself. You know he can’t! That’s why we need to guide him. _

“Yes, mum. I know” Silver said, looking down and sighing. He didn’t stay any longer, heading out of the kitchen and walking up the stairs. Silver’s house was one of those homes that smelled of a gentle air freshener mixed with the smell of freshly cleaned leather shoes. There were family pictures along the walls, colour coordinated wallpaper and carpet as well as a few knickknacks. It was rather old fashioned. That was why stepping into Silver’s bedroom was like walking into another dimension. Silver liked it like that. It was the whole reason actually. He took pride in having a certain aesthetic to him. Whether it was his clothes, music taste or his bedroom. Silver had a thing for a futuristic, synth-like decor.

His family didn’t have a whole lot of money so his bedroom had been a labour of love for years. There was a clear blue and white theme going on with the baby blue bed sheets, white bed frame with drawers in them and a neon string of blue light around it. Around the room were plastic stickers that glowed in the dark. They resembled something like the grid from Tron. Computer circuitry running around the room. With one of those music players that had water on the bass speakers, a gaming pc on the desk and countless pop vinyl figures strategically placed, the room was...busy as Blaze put it. Busy with character!

That was a compliment in Blaze terms. 

Silver walked in, setting his backpack aside. He plugged his controller back into his PlayStation and took a seat on his bed. He was actually getting kind of tired himself but it was a Friday night. Sipping his hot chocolate and placing it on his bedside table, he wondered what he could do.

He had already said goodnight to Blaze.

Silver decided to get into his pyjamas. He hung up his clothes as he stripped down and slipped into blue shorts and a Daft Punk t-shirt. Silver considered watching some youtube before he would go to sleep but as he lied, he saw he had a text from Sonic. He quickly opened it.

**Sonic** : Hey, Silver! I am so sorry that I kinda shoved you out of my room. That was really rude of me. Next time, I’ll warn you if someone is coming over after you *flushed emoji*.

**Sonic** : Speaking of, is it okay if you don’t mention the whole Shadow thing to anyone? We don’t really want the gang whispering about us. Not right now! I trust you can keep a little secret between bros.

Silver tilted his head as he lay back on his bed. Before he replied he switched his Bluetooth and connected his phone to his speakers. Soon, there was the calming sound of synthwave music. Silver found it relaxing. He liked the soft, almost eerie tones. He wasn’t too big into things like metal or anything that was just too loud.

Blaze liked to listen to alternative pop or classical music. Silver liked those.

Silver replied to Sonic.

**Silver** : Sure! Don’t worry about it. I promise not to tell a soul. What was Shadow doing though at your house so late? Don’t you guys have training tomorrow?

**Sonic** : Oh, yeah we do! That’s why he was over. Shadow lives kinda far away from the track. It’s easier for him to meet us in the morning if he can leave from somewhere closer!

Silver could tell that was an excuse. Hey, if they weren’t ready then they weren't ready. No one needed nor should push them. Shadow could easily take the bus, or he could even drive to the track since he had his license.

Shadow had such a cool car. A little, old renovated Ford Fiesta. It was black! With red-rimmed wheels! Silver couldn’t wait to have his own car. He shook his head, looking back to his phone once he realised he had been daydreaming.

**Silver** : Haha sure, whatever you say Sonic! You guys have fun tomorrow! Maybe we can play something online tomorrow night!

**Sonic** : I’m sure we will...and hell yeah! Hopefully Manic doesn’t take up all the internet tho. I’ll message you tomorrow.

**Silver** : Okay! Goodnight!   


Silver liked to think he was a really good friend. No matter who he was texting at the time, if it was late he always told them goodnight. Silver yawned as he scrolled through the group chats. He sent a few messages here and there. Taking a look through Facebook and Instagram, he decided it was probably an okay time to go to sleep. He wanted to wake up early after all to get some work done before he went over to see Blaze. That and he would need to shower, clean his room and do any morning chores before he left. He wouldn't want to upset his father after all. 

Silver took one last look at the group chat.

**Maria** : Oh tell her we say hi! She isn’t checking her messages :((

**Amy** : Let us know how she’s doing! We miss her so much.

**Zooey** : I do hope Blaze had a lovely time. Let her know that we are all asking for her <3

Silver smiled at the messages.

**Silver** : Will do! Now it’s sleepy time for meeee.

Silver paused the music before setting his phone on silent and hooking it up to charge. He had an alarm set for 8 am and he planned on getting up for it. Blaze told him that a good way to prepare yourself for going back to school was on the weekend before, wake up at your normal time.

Silver liked to always try Blaze’s advice at least once.

Silver quickly fell asleep after drinking his hot chocolate, leaving the mug to dry and leave a sicky scent in the bedroom. 


	3. A present and a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammarly keeps wanting to correct Shadow to The Shadow, can't give him that power though. I feel like I don't need to do much exposition on Sonic and Shadow. We all know how they are. Possibly in the future, I might make a little series for what they were like before the point they are at right now but for now, they're the pre-established relationship. Not quite official but they're getting there.
> 
> I hope you guys like this slightly longer and more interesting and possibly emotional chapter. Finally done with setting up this au. They're going to school in the next one.

Silver’s morning routine was fairly predictable. That is a school morning. This was a weekend morning. Usually, he would sleep in after having played video games or watching Netflix until 2 am. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew that sleep deprivation and deliberate at that could make it even harder for him to focus during the day. A good night’s sleep was one of those things that seemed to help him the most. He couldn’t help himself though. 

Ah, the life of a teenage boy with ADHD.

Silver’s phone alarm went off at 8 am like he had set. Groaning, his hand shot out from under the blankets and pressed the off button. He went to take a closer look at his phone but snagged it because it was still plugged in. So, it fell to the ground and took a rattling jar down with it.

Oh, shoot, his pill bottle!

That got Silver out of bed, making him sit up quickly and look down. Only a few had fallen out, thank goodness. The last time that happened most of the pills ended up underneath the bed. They were only pills he took on school days to help him retain information and concentrate on his work better. Any other day, he usually didn’t take them. Not unless he was going to a party or something really important.

Silver wasn’t a big fan of the medicine. When teachers asked what the medication was called, he couldn’t even say it. He had a little card in his school bag with the name. Silver knew that it helped so he took them but every now and then, the side effects crept upon him.

Silver had bad memories of the first few weeks he changed over to this medication. He struggled to keep his supper down that first week. Now, it wasn’t nearly as bad. He still wished that his father didn’t see it as a means to an end.

Silver threw his sheets off and picked up the pill bottle. Maybe he should take one today since Blaze would be tired. He wouldn’t want to be...loud as his parents put it. He huffed a little, setting the pills aside. Blaze had made it clear that she liked him the way he was.

Silver unplugged his phone, yawning and started to look through the group chats. Not much had been sent. They were all good kids who went to bed at normal times. At least, that was how it seemed. The most chatty people in the group were definitely Maria and Sonic. Maria sent good morning texts to the chat every day and Sonic seemed to have an endless supply of memes. Everyone else more or less pitched in, conversations ranging from school work to how best to prank Mr Robotnik.

Others didn’t seem to talk at all. Did Shadow even have facebook? Or any social accounts for that matter?

Silver started to go about his morning routine. Blaze had helped him make a little to-do list that he kept on his wall. Shower? Check. Brush teeth? Check. Make bed? Check. Take medicine? Usually a check on a school day. The key to an organised mind was to have an organised morning! He kept saying that to himself. 

Silver got changed, shrugging on some old jeans, a baggy band shirt and combed through his wet quills. His stomach chose that moment to give a loud rumble as he looked at himself in the mirror. Breakfast time clearly. That was one hour down until time to leave. Only three more to go!

Silver spent that morning making some fruit yoghurt with his mother for breakfast. His father had already left for work earlier in the morning. After that, Silver spent some time upstairs with his laptop. He looked through his usual social accounts, liking a few pictures here and there.

Sonic had put a picture on his Snapchat story. Oh gosh, he had woken up for seven am! That was the track team for you. Always up early for morning training. It was a picture of the sunrise over the track field at the local park.

‘Smile, Jet!’ said the caption. Jet had been caught in the picture, clearly a surprise by the startled look on his face. His feathers bristling up in anger. Silver laughed at that.

Before Silver knew it, it was almost 11 am. How had he managed to spend the better part of two hours just looking through social media? Apparently, it was too easy for him.

Silver figured he should do something useful before lunchtime. Cleaning his room was a good idea. He threw all of the clothes that were lying around into his washing basket, sniffing a few and deciding that not everything needed to be washed. He took out his little rubbish bin, finally picking up the empty crushed water bottles and the occasional Lucozade bottle.

By the time lunchtime came, his room felt a lot less cluttered. He really shouldn’t let bottles pile up like that but he couldn’t help it. Too much effort to just put them in the recycling. He could hear Tikal now. 

_ Recycling! Do you even know what colour the recycling bin is? I won’t stop reminding you until you do it! _

Silver bounded down the stairs, jumping down the last few steps and practically running to the kitchen. He was a little excited to see Blaze after a whole two weeks without her.

“Slow down!” his mother piped up from the living room as Silver went around the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. Silver was smiling as he slapped together some ham and cheese, taking a seat beside his mother.

“Do you have any plans today, mum?” Silver asked, shoving the sandwich into his mouth and looking at what his mother was watching on the tv. Golden Girls, boring!

“No, not much aside from cleaning and doing some food shopping. Do you need anything from the shop? Got everything you need for school on Monday?” she asked.

Silver hummed, moving a piece of cheese around his mouth and practically sucking on it until it was nothing. Did he have everything? He tried to remember. He knew there had been something.

“Oh! Do you think you could look for some more of the pens I like? The one with-”

“The comfy grip? Of course. I’ll keep an eye out for them.”

Silver smiled gratefully at her, finishing his sandwich off and taking a look at his phone as he had just gotten a text.

**Blaze** : Morning, Silver. It might be too late to ask but do you think we could meet up at the park? I would like to get some fresh air.

Silver’s eyes lit up.

**Silver** : Sure sure! I’d love that! I think the track team might still be practising there so we might get to see some of the gang!

Well, they might not still be practising but Silver knew that Sonic took his running very seriously. Often spending hours on the weekend mornings, if he wasn’t hungover, training. He was so determined!

“Have you taken your medicine?” his mother asked as Silver stood up, moving to the kitchen and putting his plate in the sink. Silver ears went back a little bit at the mention but he kept a small smile on his face.

“Well, no. It’s the weekend, mum! You know I don’t usually take medicine if it’s not a school day!”

She was leaning against the doorway, looking at the way Silver was tapping his foot against the tiled floor, his claws pattering and possibly scratching the floor.

“I know, but you also know that Blaze just got home from a long flight. You won’t want to tire her out.”

Silver tried to not take it personally. He knew his mother was just looking out for him. Still, it stung to think that his parents possibly thought so little of him. He didn’t always need the medicine. Especially if he was with Blaze. He just seemed to be able to control certain things better when around people he trusted. Blaze never mentioned his ADHD, not unless Silver prompted it. She respected him, and Silver respected her! 

Did his parents not do the same?

“We’re actually meeting up at the park so I’ll be able to burn off the energy. Maybe get some ice cream or something…” Silver mumbled slightly as he wiped his hands from cleaning the plate. He just wanted to leave the house now.

“Okay, just make sure you stay in touch if you decide to go anywhere else.”

Silver dutifully nodded his head.

_ Let us know this! Let us know that! Make sure to do this! Are you sure about that? You know how you get when you don’t take your medicine! _

Yeah, he just wanted to get to the park now and see Blaze.

Silver moved past her, slipping his boots on and shrugging on a blue hoodie he had hanging up beside the front door. He also clipped his hip pouch on. It had his wallet and stuff like that in it. His headphones and the like.

“I’ll be back later, mum,” Silver said, not hearing what she said before he opened the front door and jumped over the step. He quickly whipped his headphones out, setting his playlist onto shuffle and taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

He loved his parents. Sometimes though, he wished he was normal.

Silver started his way down to the park. It was pretty close to his house, being in the area where he, Blaze and Sonic lived. Station Square was a small town but it had more than one park. Silver was glad that he lived next to the best one though.

With some P!ATD playing in his ears, Silver just aimed all his thoughts towards seeing Blaze again.

\-----

Blaze sat on one of the old park benches. Wearing an old pair of trainers, soft jeans and an old purple shawl wrapped around her shoulders which was blowing gently in the breeze.

The park was of a reasonable size. A typical town park with a football pitch, swings, one of those zip wire tyre things and rusted gates. It was on the edge of the forest so one could walk into it from the park if they wanted to. Blaze tended to stay away from it and so did Silver. It was where a lot of the older students hung out. Out here was much nicer where they could watch the last of the track team run around the makeshift track. There was an indented circle in the grass from the years of students running around.

With the sun peeking out between the clouds, it was a nice day to be outside and recuperate. It was quiet as well save for the sounds of Sonic and Jet talking on the track. 

Blaze liked to sit and watch people or people watching as it was known. Silver thought it was a bit weird but maybe today, she could convince him to just sit with her.

Shadow was sitting alone on one of the swings, his shoes scuffing the ground. Blaze wondered what he was thinking. By the time Blaze had arrived, almost everyone had left from the track team. Why was he just sitting there?

“Blaze!!”

Ah, Silver was here.

Blaze looked to the sound of her friend’s voice, seeing the ever joyous Silver bounding towards her. Blaze set her phone back into her pocket, smiling up to the hedgehog.

“Hello, Silver. It’s nice to see you” she said simply.

Silver had wanted to hug her, his hands practically itching at his sides but he knew how Blaze felt about hugs. She just wasn’t a big fan for some reason. That was fine, it didn’t bother Silver too much. He smiled, taking a seat beside her on the bench and slipping his headphones back into his zip pouch. 

“It’s so good to see you too! I really like your shawl. You looked like you were deep in thought” Silver said, tilting his head slightly as he looked out to the rest of the park. 

He could see Sonic doing some stretches on the track, Jet behind him and nagging him. Silver guessed that Jet was saying all the stretches were wrong. Sonic swiping his hand and just rolling his eyes.

Silver hummed.

“I haven’t been here long. Sonic and Jet have been arguing since I got here” Blaze said, looking at her side bag and opening it. She had brought Silver’s present along with her. It was wrapped up in a little bag that she got from the airport. Holding it out with a small smile, Blaze looked to Silver. His attention was out towards the park. Blaze looked to where he was looking.

Silver had also noticed that Shadow was sitting alone. It wasn’t an unusual sight. Shadow was known for being a bit more introverted and a bit of a loner in all honesty. Still, Sonic was right there! Shadow shouldn’t be looking down and slowly moving the swing back and forth. That always meant something in the movies. 

“Silver, here.”

Silver’s eyes widened at Blaze’s voice, quickly looking back to her.

“Sorry! I was just thinking. Oh, for me? Oh! The present you talked about!”

Blaze smiled, nodding her head and placing the present in his hand. Silver blanked everything else out as he looked at the bag. Tied with a little red ribbon and sparkles showing up underneath the material. A classic gift bag. Silver took the ribbon, pulling it slowly. He didn’t want to rip it by accident.

Silver was grinning as he opened up the bag and took out what was inside. Whatever it was, it was inside a little box. Silver looked to Blaze, who in turn raised an eyebrow with a small smile.

Silver opened it up and inside was…

It looked like a jewel of some kind. It was a soft blue colour and no bigger than the palm of his hand.

“Be careful with it, Silver. It’s pretty fragile.”

Silver looked to Blaze, his mouth in a little O shape. He recognised the jewel from somewhere in the depths of his mind.

“Blaze...it’s so pretty! I love the colour. What...what is it?” he asked with a sheepish smile.

Blaze took the box from his hand, slowly taking the gem out. She held it in her hand, rubbing it between her fingers and humming. Maybe it was some kind of stone? Like one of Amy’s quartz’s that she claimed had healing powers.

“Do you remember the children’s stories back in Soleanna? There was one with a princess. A princess who had control of seven different emeralds.”

Silver gasped, eyes going wide.

“The Sol Emerald Princess! Yes, it was one of my favourites! She could control fire and was basically a superhero!”

Blaze hummed, nodding her head slowly.

“I don’t know if a superhero is the word I would use but yes, she was rather powerful. Well, one of the newly opened tourist shops started creating these little replicas of what the Emeralds might have looked like. I thought you might like this one. I have the purple one at home” Blaze said, handing Silver back the plastic gem.

Silver awed quietly, holding the little gem in the palm of his hand.

This was so thoughtful. The noises of the park were shut out as Silver realised Blaze bought him a present that meant something so precious to them. She had a matching one too! It was totally matching. Silver didn’t know what to say. His mind was going at a million miles an hour. Above all though, there was one emotion that was overriding everything. 

Love. 

Silver just wished he could show it.

“Thank you, Blaze! So so much! This is...so nice of you. Really, it’s so pretty. I’ll put it on my bedside table! Maybe it has some kind of weird power, like in the story! Or maybe it’s something like Amy’s healing stones.” 

Silver traced the top of the emerald with his fingers before placing it gingerly back in the box. He put it into his hip pouch for safekeeping. 

Blaze had a smile resting on her face. She was glad that Silver liked it. She had a funny feeling that he would. When she had seen it at the shop, she had just needed to buy it. She had bought the purple one for herself, a plus bonus as such.

“I’m glad you like it. Take care of it and it might bring you good luck.”

Silver giggled a little.

“Maybe. Who knows? I’ll keep it safe!” Silver promised. 

Blaze nodded her head, turning her gaze away and sitting back on the bench. She took a slow, deep breath. At this point, Jet had stormed off of the track, gathering his bag and walking out of the park in the direction of Wave’s house.

Silver also sat back, using the moment to take an equally deep breath. He tried to empty his head of thoughts as his golden eyes looked across the park. He took note that Sonic was now alone on the track, getting his hoodie out of his bag and pulling it over his head. Silver couldn’t stop thinking. 

He liked just sitting here in relative silence. Being with Blaze had a calming effect that didn’t seem to happen with anyone else. They could share the comfortable silence. Silver couldn’t stop thinking about the emerald though. Or the fact that it made no sense to him as to why Shadow was still sitting away.

Sonic was heading towards Blaze and Silver. He noticed they had been sitting there together for a little while. It was only polite of him to say hi to Blaze and see how her holiday went.

“Hey, Sonic!” Silver beamed at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic stood in front of them, hand on his hip and water bottle in hand. He was sweaty looking.

“Sup, guys? Hey Blaze! Have a nice time with the family?”

Blaze looked to Sonic, nodding her head and feeling that this wouldn’t be the first time she would be asked this question. She knew there would be a barrage of them on Monday.

“I did, thank you. How were your last two weeks of freedom? Did you get up to much?” she asked. 

“Oh, you know me. The usual stuff. Training, gaming, partying. I did fill a certain seat at the swimming pool though! It was a good contest, Blaze. You should have seen Silver! He was awesome!” Sonic said, looking to Silver and winking at him.

Why did he wink?

Silver raised an eyebrow, cheeks warming up at the little bit of praise.

“Well...I wouldn’t say I was amazing but I was pretty proud of third place! Hardly anyone can compete with Maria” Silver chuckled.

“Yes, Maria is quite a strong adversary. You  _ should  _ be proud of yourself, Silver. Any achievement is important” Blaze said, tightening her shawl around her shoulders and fiddling with her hairband.

Blaze had no idea how much her words meant to Silver. It was only something small but to Silver, it was a lot. He appreciated Blaze’s words, drinking in praise like he was a sponge in water.

Sonic hummed in agreement. “She’s right! It was a good show. The chlorine was nauseating though so, Blaze is back on the clock!”

Sonic shoved his water bottle into his bag, having a small flashback to the feeling of chlorine sticking to his quills like a bad hairspray.

Blaze laughed quietly. “I enjoy spectating. Thank you for taking my place though, Sonic.”

Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s no biggie. It was fun! I got one of those little flags you wave around. I started annoying Shadow with it though so...it had a short lifespan…”

Blaze raised an eyebrow and Silver held in a snigger. Silver quickly forgot about that though as Sonic mentioned Shadow.

“Speaking of Shadow, why is he sitting on the swings and looking like he would rather be anywhere else than here?” Silver asked, peering past Sonic and looking to where Shadow was still sitting on the swings. Shadow was on his phone, holding his jacket tight around him and leaning against the squeaky chain. He could probably hear them.

Sonic looked over his shoulder. 

Shadow looked lonely. He was preoccupied, thinking, brooding. Sonic hated it. His ears twitched a little and he felt the instant need to go over. Shadow had stopped training, opting to sit out and just watch from afar. The black hedgehog had a look on his face though, his ears slightly back.

“Oh, I-I didn’t realise he looked so sad. I should go and check on him.” 

Sonic didn’t look back to his friends.

To everyone else, Sonic and Shadow were probably nothing more than friendly rivals. Maybe friends to people like Amy and Silver. The truth was, they had a bit of a complicated relationship. Not one they spoke about. A secret as such though Sonic didn’t like to call it that.   


_ I’m not ashamed to be with you! Why don’t you want people knowing? I’m sure no one is going to treat us any different. _

_ It’s not about them, it’s me. _   


“I’ll see you guys later,” Sonic said, his attention diverted to something ultimately more important to him.

Silver looked to Blaze who had also turned to look at him. They simply shrugged their shoulders. It didn’t need to be a big deal and Silver got the feeling that this was the sort of thing to keep out of the circulating gossip. 

Blaze slipped her handbag over her neck. “Maybe we should take a walk, Silver. It might be easier for them if there is no else here.” She stood up, waiting for Silver to do the same.

He nodded his head slowly, standing up and looking to where the two boys were out of the corner of his eye. There was the instinctive desire to make sure his friends were okay but it was an impulse that Silver could quench.

Silver turned his back to them. Smile unwavering. “Wanna get some ice cream?”

Blaze hummed. “Yes, that would be nice.”

The gate moved creakily as they headed out of the park together. They could get some ice cream from the frozen section of the local newsagent. As they headed out, Silver couldn’t help but feel worried for his friends. He looked perturbed but he felt Blaze bump him on the shoulder. She brought his attention back to her. 

Sonic and Shadow could handle themselves, and ask for help if they wanted.

The boys were private about it though, not giving away any indication of something official. The gang knew Sonic was gay but the girls in school didn’t. A fling between teammates wouldn’t stop Sally.

It was worrying.

\-----

To say that Sonic and Shadow hated each other would be a complete lie. Sure, on the track maybe people thought they didn’t get along because of the rivalry. There were some pushes and sneers, but never anything serious. If Sonic were to get into a fight with anyone, it would be Jet. Even then, they still had respect for one another.

Sonic and Shadow’s rivalry was a good-natured one. They enjoyed racing one another. No one could push them as much as they could each other. Sonic had been the fastest kid on the block until Shadow showed up. It wasn’t that long ago.

Shadow had joined Station Square high school as a freshman, the same time as Sonic. Except Shadow was a fresh face with wary eyes. A new fifteen-year-old on the block. He tried out for the track team after some convincing from Maria. It had been like an epiphany. A lightbulb going off as Sonic suddenly realised what he had been missing.

Finally, a worthy challenger! Their races would be legendary! 

Sonic hadn’t anticipated Shadow being the person he was though. A jerk, cold, sarcastic. A typical emo boy with his earrings, Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and...guyliner? Sonic had been intrigued. As time went on, Sonic found that he was also funny, insightful, oddly inspirational at times and mysterious. 

Even after knowing him for the better part of two years, Sonic still wasn’t sure if he had met the real Shadow. He wanted to. Shadow was a good friend, a great biology partner and, if Shadow had a bit more confidence, he was sure Shadow could be an even greater...boyfriend.

Sonic could tell though by the way Shadow was sitting on the swing that bringing up the possibility of a relationship right off the bat wouldn’t be the best idea. He had asked the question last night. It was probably why Shadow was sitting away.

He wanted to be there for Shadow if the other hedgehog would just  _ let _ him. 

Shadow was looking down at his phone. There wasn’t a whole lot to see. He didn’t talk in any of the group chats to the point where most people didn’t even think he had Facebook. He hardly had any social accounts. The most he actively used was Tumblr. No one could know about that though.

He was scuffing his shoes on the ground. Second hand, red and worn through converse. Running in the morning had been alright. Seeing Sonic and Jet arguing was always entertaining. Still, he chose to sit aside.

There was something eating away at him. Shadow knew exactly what it was. Whether he would confront it or brood over it was up to him. If Shadow had his way, he would never have to say a single word. 

Sonic sighed as he headed over, swinging his leg over the swing so he was facing Shadow. He bumped his leg against the others to get his attention.

Shadow’s eyes shot up to him. 

Sonic gave a small smile. Let’s take this nice and slow.

“Hey, Mr grumpy puss.”

Shadow didn’t say anything. He did turn his phone off and slip it into his jacket pocket. He leaned back against the chain, hands coming up to rest on his lap. 

He wanted to say something, but what? How? 

Sonic held onto the chain, looking to the other. “You were good out there this morning! Not as good as you usually are though. Is...something wrong?”

His voice was uncharacteristically quiet and soft.

Shadow’s brow furrowed slightly. A twitch in his solemn expression. A flash of anger in his eyes that Sonic could recognise, not directed at him though. 

Again, Shadow said nothing. Words in the back of his throat. He was hunching over, quills blowing out of place but he didn’t move to sort them. He had long claws, raking the back of his hand with them.

Sonic huffed through his nose. He wanted to lean his head down so he could see the other’s face more clearly but refrained. He wanted Shadow to trust him first and foremost. Sonic was normally so impatient, not wanting to wait for anything.

“You know you can talk to me. Just because we were biology partners and on the track team, doesn’t mean we have to be so professional. We’re friends, Shadow, you know that. Friends talk to each other…”   


The annoying thing to Shadow was that he knew Sonic was right. He hated to admit it. It made a bad feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. A kind of nervousness he could only describe as a fight or flight reaction. Sonic made him either want to run away and hide. Or retaliate, defend himself from whatever it was Sonic was trying to pull.

What was he protecting himself from? What was he so afraid of?

“I know…” Shadow uttered. The barest of acknowledgements. It almost made the black hedgehog want to throw up. This was a different feeling though to wanting to be sick. An emotion that threatened to make him trip over his words. Crack his pride.

If Shadow knew how to describe butterflies, he would know the feeling.

Sonic bit his bottom lip, fingers tapping together in thought. If Shadow knew then there was something holding him back.

“It’s kinda funny when you think about it! When we first met, you sort of hated me. You had some weird vendetta against me. Now, look at us, two bros. Chilling on some swings. Respecting boundaries and all that nice stuff.”

Sonic laughed a little as he spoke. Lifting the mood up was something he was either good at or fell flat on. 

Shadow’s ears perked up a little bit. He had to be honest. Sonic was a good friend in that he respected certain things. Most people wouldn’t spare the time or effort on a guy like him. They would have given up now.

Sonic never gave up when his heart was set on something.

“Why do you bother?” Shadow asked, crimson eyes finally looking up to meet green ones. “With me?” he added, softer. There was an edge but not bitterness. Something about the way he said, “me” made Sonic realise that Shadow had a problem with it. With himself.

“Why?” Sonic questioned, a perplexed look on his face. He grabbed the chains of the swing, leaning forward slightly.

“It’s pretty simple, Shadow. I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up about it. I like you!”

Sonic looked down a little, eyes darting between the anxious movements Shadow’s hands were making and back to red eyes that he couldn’t quite read.

“I’d like to think that you know that by now. Or have I not been clear enough? I  _ like  _ you, Shadow! Like,  _ really  _ like you! You’re funny, smart, passionate and you love your family. What’s not to like?”

Sonic’s voice kept getting louder and louder with every word. A passion of his own starting to show. He was listing off every word with a finger. Shadow could feel it again, the feeling of wanting to run away. He shouldn’t though. Sonic just kept going on.

“Trust me, Shadow. People could only wish they had a friend as cool as you. ”

Sonic’s brows came together, eyes soft. He wished Shadow liked himself as much as Sonic did.

Sonic put a hand out slowly, letting it rest on Shadow’s knee. Ripped, faded jeans beneath his palm.

“If only you just, believed me. Let me show you, you know?”

They had tried a few things before this point, the Summer that just passed being quite busy for them. It wasn’t unrequited. Sonic knew Shadow wanted the same thing, deep down. If Shadow truly hadn’t wanted anything to do with him, Sonic would have known by now.

It had been simple things like playing games at Sonic’s house, knees bumping occasionally. Going for a run together which had quickly turned into a “bet you can’t get to the shop before me! Oh yeah?” sort of situation. Or the time during the break that was about to end where they met up before a party.

Yes, Shadow went to parties...sometimes.

_ Does this make my quills look greasy? _

_ Yes, yes it does. _

_ Perfect! _

Last night had been different. Sonic invited him over quite late at night and expected him to not have questions. The excuse being that Shadow had left some clothes behind. Sonic really had told him it would make sense for him to stay over since the walk to the park from Shadow’s house was quite lengthy. Sonic had wanted a reason for Shadow to come over though. Any reason.

They had sat on his bed, thinking in painful silence as Sonic sat cross-legged before him. That had been Shadow’s first kiss. Stiff, like a statue. He hadn’t even breathed. Shadow had curled up at the end of Sonic’s bed after that. Quills threatening to bristle every time Sonic came close.

Shadow’s eyes bore into the hand on his knee. Chest hardly moving at all.

“It’s not that I...I don’t want to” Shadow mumbled, fingers twitching. His voice would have been hard to ear over the breeze if Sonic hadn’t leaned closer.

Sonic didn’t say anything. Shadow’s mouth kept moving to talk but nothing came out. He gave him time.

“It’s just…” Shadow’s mouth tightened. He was getting angry with himself for not being able to do this one thing. He didn’t know how to open up about emotions. Not after learning how to keep them down first.

Sonic’s hand tightened around the other’s knee. Nothing giving away what he wanted to say other than the simple gesture of his claws pressing down.

A deep breath.

“I don’t know how,” Shadow’s voice threatened to break. Tiptoeing the line between sounding scared or frustrated.

Sonic’s heart sped up. Shadow had never spoken like this before, not with him.

“Well, no one is born knowing these things, Shadow. No one is expecting you to know what to do, least of all me. I...this is all sort of new for me as well. It can be fun learning. You don’t need to be so  _ scared.” _

A smile curled up on Sonic’s lips as he spoke.

Shadow raised his head, scowling. A fang showing underneath a slightly turned up lip. 

“I’m not scared!”

Sonic raised an eyebrow. Shadow wasn’t fooling him. Shadow’s ears drooped.

He waited for the regret in Sonic’s voice. The annoyance, the frustration, the turning away. 

“It’s okay to be scared, Shad.” Shadows’ breathing quickened at the nickname. 

Sonic placed both hands on Shadow’s knees, using his toes to pull his swing closer to the others. He leaned his face against the chain. 

“We can do this together. At your pace.”

Shadow gulped. Sonic’s closeness would have been pushed away once. Instead, Shadow’s fingers reached forward, grazing the others until they touched knuckles. He left them resting there. He allowed himself this.

Shadow smirked slightly. “That isn’t going to be easy since I know I’m faster than you.” A hint of a teasing tone.

At that, Sonic interlinked their fingers. Shadow didn’t pull back.

The blue hedgehog smirked back. “Hey, I don’t mind slowing down for us.” 

Shadow deliberated it for a second in his mind. It felt like it had taken him years to reach a point like this. He had a long way to go though. He gave a small hum, nodding his head as he watched Sonic lean precariously close on his toes. Shadow didn’t hesitate to reach his foot out, going in between Sonic’s feet and touching a blue ankle.

Sonic was about to awe softly. That was before he felt Shadow pushing and knocking his foot out. Sonic slipped, giving out a yelp as Shadow pushed him off the swing. He clutched onto the chain but still landed on his bum, eyes going wide at Shadow only to see him...smiling.

Emerald eyes softened.

“Oh, very funny! Har har, laugh. I know you want to!”

Shadow peeked down at Sonic, continuing to smile almost cheekily.

Sonic could hardly be mad at him. So, he did the only thing that he knew would be right in this situation. He clutched onto the other’s arm and yanked. Shadow let himself fall, though the sudden closeness that came with having fallen practically into the other’s lap had them both inhaling sharply.

Shadow didn’t know what to do with his hands and neither did Sonic. So, Sonic laughed instead. Shadow found himself scoffing lightly, the closest he had gotten to laughing in a while.

Sonic was pretty impatient but some things could be worth the wait.

\-----

Silver’s mother had been collecting the washing baskets when she noticed the gem on the bedside table. She hadn’t seen it before in his room but there was something about it. Something familiar that she couldn’t pinpoint. 

“Hey, Silver?”

Silver was wiping his face in front of the bathroom mirror. His mussel had been a bit sticky from the ice cream. “Yeah?” he called, voice muffled by the face wipe. 

Her brow furrowed as she considered touching it. “What’s...this gem? Is it new?”

Silver peeked around the doorway. “Oh! I got that from Blaze! She brought it back from Soleanna! It’s really pretty, don’t you think? She has a matching purple one too!” 

Silver went on to tell his mother about his day but she wasn’t all listening.

It was a peculiar looking thing. She shook the thought out of her head. It was only a glass trinket. There was nothing more to it. A tourist trap, a child's toy.

She closed the lid over it before going back to cleaning the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Shadow has feelings 101. My favourite class. I have big plans for Shadow so hope you like him. Sonadow may or may not become the main focus of certain plots but Silvase has a really interesting one too. Something about that Emerald maybe?


	4. A new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it and loved getting them settled into school life. 
> 
> BIG AUTHOURS NOTE THOUGH!!
> 
> This is more so for people who read the last chapters when I had first uploaded them. I have gone back and edited a few points. I have been planning this story out and the more I planned, the more I realised that a) I know nothing about American school so I have gone and done a good amount of research now, b) it was stupid of me to have them in the middle of their school year. SO!! They are starting a new year! That means that Silver has just gone into his sophomore year and vice versa. I wanted to write it in real-time but realised it would be way easier if I just started them in a new year. And finally, I wanna clear something up that I see now wasn't all that clear. Shadow joined the gang when he joined high school, so two years ago as of the fic. There is a reason for that but it shall have to wait! For now! Please let me know in the comments if the fic doesn't make sense in some places or if I need to go edit some things. I am not American so writing American school is a little difficult but I've done good now I think. ENJOY!!

It was Monday morning, signalling the start of the new school year. There would be an influx of new Freshman faces though it would probably be people from the local middle school. Everyone basically knew each other in Station Square. It was rare for someone to come to the high school as a completely fresh face unless you were someone like Shadow who had moved into town. 

Tails, Cream and Zooey would be new to the school. Other than that, everyone in the gang was returning for a new start. Some of them were excited and others, less so. Tails had talked non-stop about the robotics club he was going to join over the summer. Knuckles and Rouge sounded like they just wanted this year to be over. 

There was a school bus in the morning that stopped on Silver’s street at around 7:30 am. He was one of the first people on the bus that morning. After that, the next person from the group that got on was Blaze. They sat next to each other in the middle of the bus.

“Hey, Blaze! How are you feeling about going back?”

Blaze shrugged her shoulders, looking out the window and humming. 

“I will be glad to have a normal schedule again.”

Everyone knew that Sonic didn’t take the bus. No, he ran from his house all the way to the other side of town where the high school was. He said it was to get in as much training as possible. It wasn’t a secret though that Sonic just loved to run. The bus stopped outside of his house though.

Silver gasped. “Oh! Of course, Tails will be getting on now!” 

As soon as he said that, they saw the blonde mop of hair and the swishy two tails of their younger fox friend. Tails had his school bag tightly around his shoulders, looking a little nervous. When Tails saw Silver and Blaze though, he smiled and went straight for them. Tails reminded Silver of himself last year. He had been sort of nervous as well. He reassured the fox that he had nothing to worry about. Not when he had such a cool group of friends already.

Tails had already done the hardest part which was making new friends. He would be fine. 

More people flooded into the bus after that including the likes of Jet, Wave and Storm. They looked ready to own their Junior year with their steely looks and taking the back seats. They were a rather intimidating trio.

Zooey came up the stairs not long after. Her blond hair neatly straightened, school bag over her shoulder and red coat down to her knees. She looked a little wary until she saw Tails waving her over, face cracking into a wide smile. She took a seat next to him. At least Tails and Zooey had each other this year, being best friends and all. Zooey smiled at Tails gently.

Knuckles came onto the bus after that, looming over the Freshman who were sitting at the front nervously. Knuckles waited though until his younger sister Tikal came up the steps behind him before walking through the bus.

Knuckles took a heavy seat behind Silver and Blaze. Silver felt Knuckles feet on the back of his chair as the echidna leaned back, sighing. 

“Another year of this…”

Tikal touched her brother’s shoulder, telling him to shove over by the window. Knuckles sighed, doing as he was told as Tikal sat beside him. Everyone was saying hi to her. Zooey complimented her on her necklace. It must have been new, Silver noted. Tikal was one for chunky bracelets, charity shop dresses and hair braids.

Knuckles was one for heavy shoes and loose-fitting clothing. His quills were tied back for a change. Maybe the new school year called for a new look. He looked more relaxed. 

Everyone else that came onto the bus wasn’t in the friend group so the gang got to talking with themselves. Silver was talking with Blaze about the book she was reading at the moment. Something about a genie and rings. Zooey and Tails were discussing a tv show they both liked. She giggled at his words. Tikal was telling Knuckles he needed to make supper tonight since their mother would be home later. The red echidna just nodded his head.

Sally had a beaming smile as she walked down the bus aisle, grabbing everyone’s attention. A squirrel with a perfect school record and, if rumours were true, planned on trying out for the track team. Whether she actually planned on being part of the team or if it was a way to get closer to Sonic, the gang had no idea. They all had their suspicions though.

The bus ride was relatively short and they were at the school within half an hour. The Freshman flooded off, wanting to head to their morning register classes as soon as they could.

Tails watched them go as the gang jumped off the bus. 

“Should...we be doing the same?”

Knuckles shook his head, watching the younglings with an amused look.

“No, you really don’t need to be that early. They’re just anxious because it's their first day.”

Tails shrugged his shoulders before they all took a seat outside on some of the benches. Silver took out a breakfast bar, snapping it in half and offering Blaze the other half. She politely declined and took out her own. With usually half an hour to spare until the morning bell at 8:30 am, they tended to sit outside in the mornings. 

Sonic would have arrived before the bus, so he was more than likely having a morning shower or eating breakfast with the track team. Sonic only tended to be with the gang during lunchtime. Still, Blaze thought that Sonic would have still at least seen to it that his little brother, Tails, was alright. She thought this as she slowly ate away at her breakfast.

A car pulled up, a cute little Citroen. It was Rouge’s car with a custom pink and white paint job. She always picked up Amy and Maria in the mornings. This time, they had added Cream to the morning pick up route.

Maria stepped out of the car, an image of baby blue as her pumps clicked on the pavement. She was always wearing something blue. This morning was a dress since it was a nice day today. A white skirt flowing around her knees and blonde hair neatly curled up around her shoulders. She smiled when she saw the gang.

“Good morning, guys!”

Amy helped Cream with her school bag as the young rabbit slipped her chao bag around her shoulder. Cheese was a special chao that Cream was allowed to have in school. She looked so young, it was hard to remember that she was actually fifteen now along with the rest of the new Freshman.

“Morning guys, “ Amy said as the girls headed on over, taking a seat with the rest of the gang. Amy sat beside Knuckles as they started talking. Maria slotted herself beside Silver with Cream sitting next to Tails and Zooey. 

Maria was the first to bring up something school-related.

“Hey, guys! Has everyone settled on their clubs for this year? Same ones again or? I can’t decide which one I want to go for since it’s my last year!”

Maria held her cheeks in her hands.

Silver and Blaze looked at each other.

“Well, I’m still going to attend the theatre group.”

Silver nodded his head. “Yeah, me too! It would feel a bit weird not to considering Blaze has been a part of it since she came here and I was in it last year!”

Tails raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, but Silver. You don’t need to go as well if you don’t want to.”

All of the eyes were on him, calling him out basically.

Blaze looked at him. “He is right, Silver. Don’t feel like you have to join again because of me. There are plenty of good clubs.”

Blaze finished her breakfast bar, folding the wrapper up and placing it into her pocket for recycling. Silver didn’t know what to say. He felt like he was under the spotlight for some reason as everyone nodded their heads.

“We could always use some energy on the cheerleading squad!” Knuckles laughed. 

Tikal hit his shoulder at that, turning to Silver with a smile. 

“What about the recycling group? I think it’s gonna be a lot of fun! They have so much planned for this year!”

Silver was about to say something before Amy spoke up.

“Or there is the cooking club! We plan on cooking for most of the school dances this year.”

Silver looked down a little. He just liked being in the theatre group. Sure, having extra time with Blaze was always nice but he genuinely enjoyed it.

Zooey saw the look on his face. “Maybe, Silver just likes acting?”

Silver looked at her, smiling slightly. Everyone went a little quiet.

Maria tilted her head. “Well, I don’t see anything wrong with trying something new! Especially since you’re in your Sophomore year now!” she continued to smile, trying to convince Silver. Why did they feel the need to convince him though?

“You never know, it might encourage you to interact with more people!”

Silver winced a little. He was aware he spent a lot of time around Blaze. This felt like a slap on the face though. He knew they were only looking out for him. Everyone seemed to...he could handle himself. He was about to say something before the sound of roller skates skidded to a stop beside them. Interrupting him once more.

It was Shadow.

Shadow unclipped his helmet, shaking out his quills as he looked to the rest of the gang. The Freshmen were looking at Shadow like he was the coolest thing they had ever seen despite Shadow being a part of the gang and not someone they had never seen before. He did look pretty awesome though. He was dressed head to toe in dark but contrasting colours. He had bright red protective pads wrapped around his knees and elbows. His quills still looked damp as they curled up around his shoulders. He had a red, flannel shirt wrapped around his waist with a plain black MCR shirt on.

Tails and Zooey were looking at his feet. His shoes looked like normal red and yellow converse boots. Though they looked like something out of the eighties with a slick pattern up the side and black laces. What made them stand out though was that they were actually roller skates. The wheels were bright yellow but they looked like they were clipped onto the sides.

Maria smiled at him.

“Morning, Shadow!”

Shadow nodded his head at her. “Maria. Am I intruding?”

“Oh no! Not at all! We were just talking about which club Silver should choose this year! He wants to go for theatre again but we’re trying to convince him to do something different!”

Shadow raised a brow, looking down to Silver. Silver wasn’t sure what kind of look was in the hedgehog’s eyes. Questioning. Silver just rubbed the back of his neck. Shadow returned his gaze to Maria.

“Why would you do that?”

Maria’s eyes widened like a deer in the headlights.

“I! Well...to get him out there!”

Amy nodded her head. “Yeah! He should try something new, you know? Meet some new people instead of just hanging around Blaze all the time!”

Blaze’s ears flicked. “I’m right here. Is there something wrong with my company?”

Silver groaned slightly as the girls shot back and forth. He hated that he was at the centre of this. It was their first day and they were already arguing. The gang had their fallouts sure, but this felt oddly personal and it was barely a scuffle.

Shadow looked between them all. Rolling his eyes.

“Silver is not joining a new club.” 

They all stopped talking to look at Shadow. Shadow placed a hand on Silver’s shoulder. Silver looked up to the black hedgehog with wide eyes. Was Shadow standing up for him?

“Silver makes a great contribution to the theatre group. It wouldn’t be the same without him. He made a great Fleance last year and I had high hopes of having the pleasure of acting with him again this year. Silver has a passion for letting oneself go, something I feel you could all benefit from. Maybe you should take a few pointers from him.”

Shadow squeezed Silver’s shoulder. He didn’t look down to him as he spoke, hoping that the simple contact would be enough for the younger hedgehog to know that he was backing him up. Shadow rarely showed this kind of emotion after all.

Everyone was stunned a little.

Maria puffed her cheeks out. “I-I didn’t mean it like that…”

Shadow took his hand away, shrugging his backpack tighter around himself as he leaned down, unclipping the wheels from his shoes. Tails awed slightly.

“Silver should be allowed to choose for himself. He is capable of doing so. Now, I will see you all later.”

With that said, Shadow was away like a passing storm. Girls looked at him as he walked past but he paid them no heed.

Silver gulped a little as everyone started apologising to him. They kept saying they didn’t mean it like that and they were only trying to give him more options.

“Thanks, guys. I really do appreciate you trying to help but…” Silver looked to Blaze who smiled at him.

“I’m gonna stick with theatre.”

\-----

Silver wasn’t sure how he felt about his new timetable. Registration class in the morning had gone alright. He had a new class but he was familiar with most of the people already. It wasn’t like he was being thrown in the deep end with no one to talk to. He was even friends with some of the students.

There seemed to be a few new faces though which Silver found surprising. Station Square was a relatively small town. New faces appearing meant that there were people who must have just moved in.

Silver’s class was small compared to some of the other ones. He was thankful for that. His class last year had been pretty big and rambunctious. This was going to make a nice change. Maybe he could actually pay attention and study in class without constantly hearing whispering behind him.

Some of the new faces included a fair whiskered cat with big glasses and what Silver assumed was a jackal. Said jackal had long black hair with a silver streak in it, tied back into a messy ponytail. His long fringe seemed to hide half of his face. Silver had looked over to him when the jackal gruffly replied to his name being called.

This new guy had a glare almost like Shadow, maybe worse. With the way his legs were curled up underneath him and gripping his pen, Silver could tell this guy didn’t want to be here. 

Silver decided to ignore it, looking back down to his timetable and going about highlighting his classes. Colours helped him remember certain things like rooms and times though it would take him a while to get used to the changes.

Silver, like everyone else, had chosen his classes before the end of the previous school year. They had to fill in columns which usually meant not everyone got to take all the classes they wanted to but the columns seemed to work in everyone’s favour this year. Silver was studying four main subjects with a mandatory side of Algebra. That made him want to groan, especially when he saw who his teacher was.

Mr Robotnik.

Silver hadn’t performed so well in his mathematics class last year. Hence why he needed to take Algebra this year. He would probably have to do something horrible like Geometry or Arithmetic. He would need to work extra hard to make sure he passed. That would all rely on him and whether Mr Robotnik didn’t give him endless amounts of cruel homework.

Silver leaned his head on his hand with a heavy sigh as he highlighted all his Algebra classes, moving onto the next.

The subjects Silver had actually chosen included Art, English, Spanish and Health. All quite different to each other and not really showing a clear path into next year. His teachers had tried to convince him to take a science subject or something that truly inspired him. Silver just didn’t know what that was yet.

He busied himself with colour coordinating his classes, drawing a happy face in the break and lunchtime blocks. Silver liked the sound of his other classes. He enjoyed English despite having struggles with it. Art was one of his favourite subjects last year and Spanish was good to have as an extra language made you look good to universities. Plus, Maria studied it at a higher level so she was a good mentor as such. Health seemed like a good idea this year since he wanted to pay more attention to his swimming. Sonic had told him it was a good class to take and Silver trusted his friend’s advice.   
  


When the bell rang, signalling the start of the first school day for everyone, Silver shot his head up and threw his pencil case back into his bag. He took one last look at his timetable as he headed down the aisle of desks towards the door. Okay, he just needed to remember the second floor, room 203.

Silver was in the middle of folding up his timetable when he felt someone brush by him, making it clear that he needed to leave the classroom first. It was the jackal. His name on the register was Infinite. Silver raised an eyebrow as the jackal left in a huff.

What was his problem? It was the first day and people were already making a fuss?

“D-don’t mind him. Infinite is a bit of an airhead.”

Silver looked behind him as he walked out of the door. It was the cat, the other new student. Silver tried to remember what this guy’s name was but it had completely slipped his mind. 

“Oh! Well, it’s the first day of a new year. Everyone can get a little jumpy I guess!”

“Jumpy...sure.”

SIlver tilted his head at the new student as he moved to make his way towards the stairs. The cat was looking at his timetable, looking around and twitching his whiskers nervously.

Silver tapped his shoulder.

“Hey, do you need some help finding your class?”

The cat jumped a little, moving out of the way of people and holding his timetable close to his chest. He pushed his glasses up, nodding quickly.

“Please,” he said with a smile.

Turns out, Silver and the new student, who had quickly introduced himself as Dex as they went up the stairs, had the same Algebra class. Whoever decided to put down Algebra with Mr Robotnik as the first class on a Monday must be out for Silver’s head.

Silver grimaced as the class came into view.

Dex perked up a little beside Silver.

“What’s Mr Robotnik like?”

Silver turned his nose up a little at the thought.

“Picky, loud and cruel. If you’re good at maths, you’ll be fine.”

Dex looked down, tail swishing nervously as they stepped into the classroom.

“Too bad for me then” Dex sighed.

“You and me both” Silver said, slumping down into the chair he normally sat in by the window. Dex took a seat behind him.

Mr Robotnik was watching the students pile in with a keen eye. 

“Straight posture, Mr Silver!”

Silver shot straight up in his seat and felt himself already starting to sweat.

“Yes, sir” he sighed.

\-----

Sonic’s eyes bulged when he saw his timetable that morning.

Blaze was looking at her own with a small smile.

“What? Are you kidding me? He doesn’t even teach Biology! Why on earth do I have him down as a teacher?”

Sonic was wailing, looking at his new classes like he had just been struck down with the worst case of bad luck. Everyone knew that Sonic was Mr Robotnik’s least favourite student. True, Sonic didn’t make it easy for himself. He was always teasing Mr Robotnik, somehow ending up late to a lot of his classes and liked to be that one student who passed notes around when he thought the teacher wasn’t looking. Sonic had a good few tickets to time out because of him. Mr Robotnik, or Eggman as Sonic called him, was just too easy to make fun of. The reaction from the teacher was golden.

Blaze looked over to Sonic, raising an eyebrow and taking a photo of her timetable on her phone.

“Mr Robotnik, I take it?”

Sonic whined, pathetically taking a picture on his phone of what might just be the worst timetable he’d ever had. All of the classrooms were all over the place and Sonic was going to be late to lunch as well a lot of the days. 

“It’s like the school wants him to put my head on a pike!”

Blaze could have rolled her eyes at the childish whining. “Admit it though, Sonic. You enjoy acting out in his classes. If you simply behaved, you wouldn’t have to worry about timeout tickets tarnishing your school report.”

Sonic sucked in his bottom lip, pulling his hoodie strings tightly around his neck.

“Whatever” he grumbled, stuffing his timetable into his bag and not seeming to care about crinkling up the edges. 

Sonic had a pretty standard timetable for a Junior. History, Biology, Health and French with Physical Education as an optional fifth subject. Other students would have just taken the free study period. Sonic was on the track team though. He needed to set a good standard for himself if he had any hopes of a scholarship after this.

Blaze had placed her timetable into a poly pocket in her school bag. She didn’t want to crease it as most people did. She would hang it up on her wall once she was home. She liked the look of her timetable this year. It was better than last year where she had to take mandatory Algebra. She knew that Silver would be the same this year.

She was studying History, French, Music and English Literature. She had high hopes of becoming a school teacher once everything was said and done. There was no class she wasn’t looking forward to, having chosen all of her subjects because she truly wanted to. Her first class for that morning was English. She wondered what kind of book they would be reading this year.

She hoped it was something she had already read but maybe reading something new would be fun. Advanced English was supposed to be more of a challenge after all. Blaze shut everyone out as their morning registration class went along. They had no new faces which wasn’t a surprise. She got a text from Amy asking if they were in the same English class.

Sonic was texting Shadow desperately to try and see if they were in the same Biology class again. Sonic knew that with Shadow as his biology partner he wouldn’t find it so hard to behave with Robotnik as the teacher but at the same time, would they even be allowed to pick partners if he was at the helm?

Sonic was getting no reply which only made him tap his shoe against the floor quicker. He would probably have to wait until lunchtime to find out.

The bell rang shrilly, Sonic getting up quickly and slinging his bag over one shoulder.

“I’ll see you at lunch, Blaze. I’ve got Health first thing on the other side of the building.”

Blaze waved him goodbye, placing her bag onto her shoulder and making her way to her English class. 

Blaze was the type of girl that attracted attention as she walked down hallways without realising. With the way she held herself, the way she dressed so elegantly and the way her hair was always tied back neatly into a high ponytail, purple curls touching the back of her neck. She was rather beautiful but she was also a bookworm. She was no track athlete or bumbling blonde. Maybe that was why she attracted so many looks.

Blaze never noticed them though. She was never looking. 

Amy was indeed in her class. She had taken a seat beside the window. Her notepad and pencil case on her desk. Blaze said nothing as she took a seat beside the pink hedgehog. Amy was a pretty well-organised student, Blaze could admire her studying skills. So Blaze didn’t mind sitting next to her.

“Hey!” Amy chirped up. 

Blaze crossed a leg over the other as she took out her pukka pad and pen. She looked over to Amy and smiled.

“Hello” Blaze replied, looking down to her paper as she wrote down the date in the top left corner of the margin. She had a system of writing the date and title of the class that she had stuck to since middle school. Swirling the numbers together and putting a little star next to it.

Amy was mulling something over, her brow furrowing a little as she tried to work up the courage to ask Blaze something that had been on her mind since registration.

“Blaze, do you think we upset Silver this morning?”

Blaze was a bit confused by the question.

“You mean, you and Maria,” she said curtly as she turned her phone off, slipping it into the front pocket of her school bag.

Amy sighed. “Not helping, Blaze.”

Blaze didn’t know how to answer the question if she was being honest. She understood Silver better than anyone. She could tell that Silver had been uncomfortable. He didn’t like being the centre of attention under those circumstances. Blaze didn’t understand why the gang had been so adamant on changing Silver’s mind. What was wrong with theatre? What was wrong with spending time with her?

“He was uncomfortable,” Blaze said, letting her gaze fall outside the window where the town could be seen stretching until the forest.

“But if Silver was annoyed or genuinely upset, I think he would have made it clear. I believe Shadow stepped in just in time. I guess you will find out at lunchtime if he is actually mad with you guys. Though, I doubt he is.”

That seemed to qualm Amy’s worries, for now. They were a strong friend group. Usually, if they had a fight they would always do their best to resolve it. Unless Knuckles or Shadow was involved. Then the problem would brood and mature like a bad whiskey. All the burn and no sweetness until it could be swallowed down.

Blaze reassured Amy with a smile before the first class of the day began.

They were going to be reading the Great Gatsby.

How typical and yet fascinating. 

\-----

When it came to lunchtime, Shadow was the first one at a table. He had just come out of his Health class, sitting at the end of a long table. Shirt hanging around his waist. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He had forgotten to take his contact lenses out last night and now his eyes were killing him. 

He had his timetable in hand, looking at the classes over and over again. He didn’t feel the need to colour code or write anything. He didn’t even take a picture. He just tried to remember it. He was playing a dangerous game.

Shadow was studying Biology, Drama, Health and Psychology. Seemingly disparate subjects but he had his reasons. Reasons that no one seemed to know…

Shadow was nibbling on a french fry when he heard the squeaking of trainers on the linoleum floor. Everyone was starting to head into the cafeteria now. Shadow was glad that on Mondays, he would be able to beat the line, unlike the others. Shadow took a look at his phone. Missed text messages.

**Sonic** (7 text messages)

**Rouge** (1 text message)

**Maria** (3 text messages)

Shadow sighed, opening up the messages from Sonic.

‘Shadow, please tell me you have bio with mr civil war moustache man!!’

‘Heyyy Shads....’

‘Why aren’t you texting back :’((‘   
‘I need to know if i’m gonna survive bio this year or not!’

‘I just passed a guy in the corridor who could put your edge to shame.’

‘FINE SEE YOU AT LUNCH’

Shadow couldn’t help it if he wasn’t one to check his messages all that often. He should probably try and fix that. He wanted to better the relationship he and Sonic had. It would probably start by communicating more often. 

Soon enough, everyone was taking their seats at the table. Maria sat beside Shadow with a small, graceful smile on her face. Rouge and Knuckles took their seats on the far end of the table. They were just talking but Rouge seemed a little annoyed at something. That left everyone else in the middle. Tails, Zooey and Cream were talking about their new timetables and how everything was so much cooler here. Tails was enamoured with the new environment. Zooey seemed a little apprehensive but Tails was reassuring her that everything was fine. Cream was quiet, feeding some cheese to her Chao and smiling along with Tails.

Silver had scooted along for Blaze to sit alongside him.

“Yes, it’s the Great Gatsby this year. I have to say, I’m quite excited. It’s a pretty common book for Juniors to study but I cannot deny a good book when I read one.”

Silver could listen to Blaze talk about books all day. 

“Trust you to have already read it. You’ll be way ahead of the class then!”

Blaze shook her head. 

“No, I have read it before yes. I haven’t analysed it though.”

Silver just gave her a deadpanned look. It meant the same thing to him really. He was about to talk before their famous blue hedgehog came to the table, tray in hand with a chilli dog and fries. He took a seat across from Shadow, giving the black hedgehog a look.

Shadow said nothing, simply raising a brow.

Amy looked at them both, smiling to herself.

“Hey, Sonic!” she said happily.

Sonic sighed, taking out an energy drink from his bag and waving to the rest of the gang before shoving a few fries into his mouth and looking back to Shadow.

“So! Tell me! Are you in Biology with me or not?” Sonic whined, legs shaking underneath the table. 

Shadow thought about dragging it out for a few more minutes. Seeing Sonic squirm and get all annoyed at him was almost satisfying. He took his timetable out and showed it to Sonic.

Sonic’s eyes lit up. 

“Yes! Score! Bio will be a snitch now,” Sonic grinned as he looked over the rest of Shadow’s timetable. He knew Shadow was a lover for the weird subjects. Psychology? Oh geez. 

Sonic handed it back, furrowing his brow at the other but smirking. 

“Why didn’t you just answer my texts?”

Shadow shrugged his shoulders, taking a spoonful of his pasta.

“You know I don’t check my phone very often.”

“Not even for me?” Sonic asked, pretending to sound offended.

Silver didn’t mean to listen in but he found it sweet how Shadow seemed to smile at that. He was glad that Sonic and Shadow seemed to sort out whatever had been going on at the park. They were everyone’s friends in the end and everyone cared about them. Silver only wanted the best for them. He wondered what they had talked about that night. 

A sultry voice spoke up from the end, Rouge leaning on her hand and smiling.

“They sure seem friendlier.”

Silver looked down to his food in thought. Friendly? Sure, Sonic and Shadow were friends but did they seem friendlier? What was it that was standing out? Did Silver and Blaze seem friendly? Not that he really cared about how people saw them. They were best friends...Silver couldn’t help but be curious at the thought of how they seemed to others though.

Lunch passed fairly quickly. Maria had asked to see everyone’s timetables, talking with Amy excitedly. The Freshman talked to Silver and Blaze about their new classes and teachers. Shadow and Sonic seemed to have their own conversation while Rouge and Knuckles just quietly exchanged murmurs.

It was only the first day back though and Silver felt unsure about something. Everyone had their forms for filling out the clubs they wanted to go to this year. They had to hand it in at registration tomorrow. He was still thinking about how almost everyone had thought it would be a good idea for him to join another club.

He really liked theatre though, and he loved acting alongside Blaze, and Shadow too. So what? Was that a crime? Shadow had said it himself, Silver contributed and had fun. That was all that mattered.

As he placed a tick beside the sports team section, since he wasn’t giving up his spot on the swimming team, Silver wondered why his friends had been so eager. He shook it out of his head though. He got enough of that kind of...oddly childish guidance from his parents. He could decide on his own. He put a cross next to the theatre group, looking over to Blaze to see her smiling encouragingly at him as she did the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow as roller skater boy will be the death of me. I hope yall don't mind be putting Infinite and the sonic forces oc in. I wanted Silver to have some friends in his class and wasn't sure who would fit. Don't worry, my oc won't be a big part of anything unless people like him. We shall see. Till next time!


	5. It's only Us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I loved writing it and look forward to writing more. This chapter is actually the first half of what was already too long of a chapter so the next one shouldn't take too long! I hope you are doing good, lovely reader.

The first day had gone...alright. Sonic knew it was no one’s fault but he couldn’t help but feel his timetable was out to get him. The classes were cruelly placed and his teachers were less than ideal. Aside from the PE teacher, Sonic didn’t have a great reputation with anyone. Was he to blame for that? Probably. Did he care? Not really.

Every school needed a hooligan after all. 

Sonic liked to think he was at least one of the charming ones. 

Today was the next day though. The first thing he had this morning was a double period of Biology. On the one hand, Sonic had actually loved Biology last year because he got to pair up with Shadow. Shadow wasn’t that great at Biology, but neither was Sonic. So, really they made the perfect team. Surely then, Sonic should be looking forward to Biology again this year. He wasn’t though because of their teacher.

Mr Robotnik was a tall man. Infamously cruel, hard to please and had an eccentric way of educating. Sonic could find the classes entertaining with how passionate the man got about maths and science. However, Sonic just could not find it in him to not make a joke or two. The man stunk of egg mayonnaise sandwiches and had two scarily advanced robots down in the lab who made fun of their creator as well as a moustache that looked like something out of the civil war. It was impossible to not find him equally hilarious and a menace.

Mr Robotnik had a vendetta against Sonic. Ever since he taught Sonic Algebra in his Freshman year, they had become quite the duo. Sonic would be late, Robotnik would grow annoyed. Sonic would make snide jokes in the classroom, Robotnik would threaten him with more homework. Sonic would make things worse for himself by passing around notes, handing in the homework late or winding the other students up. The look on Robotnik’s face was priceless.

Really though, it needed to stop. 

Sonic was in his Junior year now. It was an important time to decide what he wanted to do. He needed to make a good impression on his teachers to get a good school report. He really wanted that scholarship for Mobotropolis. Heck, at this point he wouldn’t feel so bad about getting one from Central City, regardless of its reputation.

He just wanted  _ out _ . 

Station Square was fine. It had everything a teenager could possibly need from shops, to the school to the skateboard park. It was small though. Everyone knew each other and Sonic could run around the town in a circle in about two hours. There was no challenge. No sense of reaching past the horizon. No sense of adventure. The city? The city was big. No one would know him and he would be free to go anywhere. He could take the train to Green Hills as much as he liked. 

For now, he was stuck here. It still awed him that Shadow  _ chose  _ to move here. He did come from Westopolis though. It had an even shittier reputation than Central City.

Sonic knew he was stuck here until he could move away for College. Sonia had already done so and Manic was getting ready for it. Sonic was excited for him, but it was hitting him that he was going to be the man of the house as such after Manic left. His father was working so much of the time that it often felt that way. Then there was Tails who Sonic was honestly afraid of leaving behind. He couldn’t imagine being away from his little brother. He would have to get used to the idea though because once Sonic graduated, he wasn’t planning on staying.

That morning, Sonic got up at the time he always did. 6 am on the dot. It might surprise some people to find out he had quite a good sleeping schedule and a good morning routine but he took it pretty seriously. As he got himself ready; brushing his teeth, doing his quills and dousing himself in body spray; Sonic gave a swift knock to Tail’s room. This was just a precaution to make sure Tails woke up.

Sonic yawned as he went into the fridge, pouring himself some orange juice and turning to lean against the kitchen counter. His father was sitting at the kitchen table, glasses on the end of his snout and work files in hand. It wasn’t even half six and he was already nose deep in his work.

“Morning, dad! Gonna be busy at work today?” Sonic asked, knowing the answer already.

Jules lowered the papers in his hand, looking at Sonic and giving a small sigh. He quickly nodded his head, straightening up his papers and taking his coffee mug in hand.

“Yes, I will be. Another busy day at the office. Heading into Mobotropolis actually so I won’t be home tonight” the older hedgehog said as he drank his coffee and hissed at the burning of the drink.

Sonic tried to not look so disappointed. This was the normal after all. Still, his smile faltered a little.

“Ah well…” Sonic looked down to his hands, sighing a little. “You’ll at least be able to get some good coffee! Oh, if you go by the doughnut place, do you think you could pick some up for us?” 

Jules looked like he was going to refuse, a frown on his face. He quickly plastered a smile onto his face though.   
  


“I’ll see what I can do.”

Sonic smiled at that, taking a big gulp of his juice and wiping his mouth. The orange juice was leaving a bad taste in his mouth since he’d just brushed his teeth. Why did he keep doing this to himself?

A silence settled between the two hedgehogs. Awkward, painful and too loud in Sonic’s mind. He was about to head on upstairs, suddenly wanting to leave the house early before his father spoke up.

“How was your first day as a Junior?” Jules asked, smiling at his son. One of those smiles that were forced. 

Sonic gulped. “Oh! Um, it was fine! Nothing really special happened. My timetable kinda sucks but I’ll just have to suck it up. I’ve got track at the end of the d-”

“What’s wrong with your timetable?”

Sonic inhaled sharply, wondering how much he should say. His father knew when he was lying though and if there was one thing Jules hated in his household, it was lying.

“Um...it’s not anything important. Just some of my classes are a bit oddly placed and some of the teachers aren’t that great, but I’ll be fine!”

“Let me see it.”

Sonic raised a brow, looking at the time and figuring his dad should be leaving soon.

“D-don’t you need to head off to work?”

Jules held his hand out.

“Just let me see it. I wanna know what my boy is doing this year anyway.”

Sonic winced a little.  _ My boy.  _

“Okay, I’ll just...go upstairs and bring my stuff down. I need to leave soon anyway…”

Sonic placed his juice by the sink, walking past his dad and heading up the stairs to get his stuff together. He got his school bag and took out the crinkly piece of paper. He sighed to himself. Taking his phone off of charge and slipping into his shoes, Sonic got ready to show the timetable to his dad and to then immediately runoff.

Sonic headed back down the hall, the bathroom door opening and a tall, purple hedgehog came out with her dressing gown on. She was yawning, rubbing a hand through her slightly drooping quills and turned to see Sonic. It was his mother, Bernadette.

He had almost run into her.

“Oh! Sonic! Good morning to you too. Slow down in the morning, okay? I’m not quite ready to get stampeded this early,” she smiled at her son, placing a hand on his shoulder and moving around him.

“Ah, sorry mum. I didn’t mean it. I’m just in a hurry because dad wants to see my timetable before he goes…”

There was a nervous edge in Sonic’s voice.

Bernie just smiled at him, reaching to pat his head gently.

“Of course. Try not to upset him too much this morning, okay? He has an important meeting today and then a doctors appointment.”

Sonic tilted his head.

_ Doctors appointment? _

“Right, of course, mum! No need to worry!”

Sonic smiled at her, giving her a thumbs-up before going back down the stairs. He had the crinkled timetable in his hand, placing it in front of his father.

Jules took one look at the timetable, his brow furrowing at the way the paper was creased up like it meant nothing.

Sonic couldn’t keep watching his father, the cold eyes scanning the paper, so he took his phone out. He began looking at his social media, replying to a few messages and sending his morning streaks on Snapchat. He was brought out of his short reprise when Jules cleared his throat loudly. He placed the paper down onto the table, smoothing out the edges slowly with his claws.

“I see you have Mr Robotnik again.”

Sonic figured this would come up. His ears went back a little.

“Um, yeah. He’s my Biology substitute for this semester” he answered meekly.

Jules scoffed a little.

“Him? Teaching Biology? That’s almost as bad as your uncle teaching it.”

Sonic had placed his phone back into his pocket, not wanting to risk his father thinking he wasn’t paying attention.

“Uh, well Uncle Chuck is actually pretty good at Biology. He helped me last year so…”

Jules narrowed his eyes a little. “And how well did you perform in Biology last year?”

Sonic’s ears drooped lower. “B minus…” he murmured.

“Stop mumbling.”

Sonic flinched a little, voice coming out suddenly. “A B minus!” 

Jules humphed, his point had already been made. He didn’t need to say it, Sonic knew what he was thinking. Sonic knew what his father was saying to him in his head.

_ You could have done better. _

Sonic was quickly reminded why he shouldn’t be disappointed that his father was hardly here. 

Sonic wanted to say what was on his mind. A B was a B! He had worked pretty darn hard last year. Shadow and he had met up at the library to get their work done, their final project being a team effort and it had paid off.

Not well enough apparently.

Jules held the timetable out for Sonic to take but before Sonic could, the timetable was held back sharply. Sonic felt his breath jumping in his chest.

“You better behave this year. You know how bad your report was last year.”

Jules had a voice too deep and too raspy for a hedgehog. Now that Sonic was closer, he could smell the smoke that practically coated his quills. 

“You can’t afford to be a brat this year. Next year, you’ll be applying for college and we all know how much you want that scholarship. Well, you can kiss it goodbye if you keep acting up in his class.”

Sonic could stand his ground better than he could have as a little boy. Still, when he opened his mouth to talk and his father held up a finger, he quickly shut his mouth.

“There will be serious consequences if the insolence continues. Understood?”

Jules handed back the timetable. Sonic took a hold of the paper and pulled it back but Jules didn’t let go of it initially. Sonic could have screamed in his face.

“Yes, sir. I understand.” 

Jules let go of the paper.

“That’s my boy.”

A firm clap to the shoulder and his father was standing up, getting his jacket on and putting his mug into the sink. Sonic couldn’t help it but his eyes drifted to the leg that he knew was a prosthetic. He wondered if his father was getting some done to it at the doctors. Or maybe it was something about his arm.

_ He should be going for his anger issues. _

Jules shouted up the stairs, letting his wife know he loved her before picking up his briefcase and giving a nod of his head to Sonic before heading out the door.

Sonic scowled at his father’s back as he left. He heard the car starting up and driving away. It wasn’t fair that Sonic was stuck here while his father got to go out to the cities all the time. Sonic deserved it more. His father, the shining male figure in his life…

Sonic looked down at his timetable and scrunched it up in his hands. He stuffed it into the side pocket of his bag and didn’t give the house a second thought before he was out the door and shoving his headphones in. It was raining today so he put his red hood up and ran.

He kicked up water as he ran, feeling the cold on his ankles. He knew it was unsafe but he ran faster.

He couldn’t wait to get the hell out of here.

\-----

Shadow had left the house earlier that morning than he usually would. He often had plenty of time if he left the house at around 8 but this morning, he wanted to get in some morning training at the school gym. He figured if he left early enough, he’d bump into Sonic at the school. If he was unlucky he’d bump into Jet.

He had opted not to skate today because of the rain. His shoes were beginning to soak through as he walked towards the school. His jacket hood tight around his face and water droplets collecting around the rim. His tail was poking out underneath his jacket, getting wet which made Shadow shiver.

Shadow could hear steps behind him, fast approaching and splashing up water as they went. Shadow turned around, getting a second to react before Sonic was screeching, skidding to a halt on the pavement. Sonic ended up crashing into Shadow.

Shadow held his hands out while Sonic crashed into his grip. He wasn’t able to keep himself upright so Shadow was sent onto his bum. The rain soaking into his jeans.

It might have been pretty foggy due to the rain but Sonic could see the red glare being sent his way. Sonic chuckled, holding his hand out to Shadow and not seeming to care that his hood had fallen down. The rain was beginning to soak his quills, running down his face.

“Hey, Shadow! I didn’t see you there! You wear black all the time so I guess you kind of blended in. Pretty smart move if it wasn’t raining!” 

Shadow glared at the hand, taking it with a grumble. Sonic pulled him up quickly, Shadow having to balance himself as he came back up. His jeans felt awful, already beginning to rub at his thighs. Sonic grinned at him nervously.

Shadow looked at the stupid grin, wanting to wipe it off. Be it with a punch or otherwise. Probably a punch.

“You know what else is a smart move? Watching where you’re going! You run so quickly that you can barely see what’s in front of you!”

Shadow huffed, bringing his jacket tighter around himself and stomping off towards the school. They were almost there so Shadow could take a shower. He would probably have to wear his training clothes during the school day now. Not a huge problem but certainly not stylish. 

Sonic ran after him, smirking a little as he walked by Shadow’s side. He knew Shadow was just annoyed with him like he usually was. The fond annoyance.

“I don’t wear black all the time…”

Sonic burst out laughing, running a hand through his wet quills as Shadow looked to him with narrowed eyes.

“Well, you know what I mean! You wear all the emo colours. Red, black...that’s about it! Admit it!”

Shadow bit his tongue. He gave it a moment's thought. Sure, he did tend to wear a lot of black and red but everyone could tell it matched his quills. It was an aesthetic choice. When at home, Shadow didn’t care about what he wore. He wore a lot of Maria’s old clothes after all and she certainly did not wear black or red. He didn’t wear them to school though.

“It matches my quills” Shadow grumbled as they walked through the main school gates.

“Excuses, Shadow!” Sonic sighed, running ahead of him and holding the door open for the black hedgehog. Shadow just looked at him, wondering what he was up to.

“Some time today, Shadow! I’m freezing my tailbone off here!”

Shadow didn’t know why he had stopped or why he had hesitated to go through the door. Something about Sonic this morning wasn’t sitting right with him. His smile, it was different.

Shadow went through the door, the warmth of the school instantly settling into his quills.

The school was always quiet at this time of morning save for the janitors and students like them who liked to come in for morning training. Sonic shook his quills out, water dripping down them. Now that they were here, in the warmth, they both just looked at each other and wondered if they could really be bothered with training.

They started walking down the plastic hallways, their shoes squeaking underneath them. They fell into a comfortable silence. Sonic felt so much better when at school. He was around people he cared about and didn’t feel on edge. He wished he could enjoy his home. He loved his mother after all. He loved his siblings. He just wished he could love his father. He wished his father didn’t play favourites. 

Sonic knew he needed to talk to Shadow about something. He just didn’t know how to bring it up.

Soon, they were in the gym hall. It was pretty small but then again, the high school was small. They were still silent as they headed into the changing rooms.

Alone...in the changing rooms. As they put their bags down, they both seemed to hesitate when it came to getting unchanged. It was just them, just each other. No one else was here. That was the problem though. With it being just them, it stood out like a sore thumb.

“I...I’ll look away if you want,” Sonic said, holding his pe shirt in his hand.

Shadow looked to Sonic, simply just shrugging his shoulders and proceeding to take his shirt off.

Since it didn’t seem to matter to Shadow a whole lot, Sonic took his shirt off too. Their fur was freezing cold but Shadow seemed to be less wet than Sonic. Sonic was dripping onto the tiled floor. He held his training clothes to his chest as he thought about it. He honestly wasn’t in the mood for weight lifting or going on the treadmill.

The conversation with his father that morning had sunk into his bones, leaving a cold feeling that the water just couldn’t compare to.

Shadow had his back to Sonic but could sense that something wasn’t right. Sonic was being too quiet. He wasn’t joking around or poking him in the back. They weren’t just friends anymore, Shadow knew that. So, he turned around to face Sonic and tilted his head at him.

Sonic looked at Shadow, his shoulders low and body looking deflated. Even his ears drooped a little.

“I...I don’t really wanna train. I’m just gonna shower and then get some breakfast. Room Maybe go see the gang for a change…”

Shadow didn’t know what the feeling was but he didn’t like it. He didn’t like the way Sonic looked so dismayed all of a sudden. His tail between his legs as he stuffed his shirt into his bag and headed over to the showers. Shadow considered training without him. He knew Sonic didn’t like to make a fuss anyway. Still, it wouldn’t be what a good friend would do. Or, a good boyfriend for that matter. They hadn’t had that conversation yet but Shadow could tell what their situation was. He wasn’t daft.

So, Shadow went after him.

“We don’t have to train. You ran here most of the way and we have track at the end of the day.”

Shadow joined Sonic in the shower room. His school bag in hand. The showers were all communal and no one showered at this time. They would be safe from people seeing them. Not that they were going to do anything. Sonic needed to shake that thought out of his head. Being naked in the shower room didn’t mean a whole lot.

Except, it was just Shadow and Sonic. Sonic kept his face towards the wall as he took out his plastic bag with his shower gel. It was just a plastic sandwich bag with some travel-sized lynx. He set it down by his feet as he pressed the button. The water was cold but soon warmed up till the point that Sonic could feel some of the tension in his back coming loose.

Shadow was just standing there like an idiot. He was watching Sonic from across the room and Sonic could probably tell. Sonic was just letting the water run over him while Shadow was looking at his back. He wondered at that moment when he had started to see Sonic as attractive and not just a well-bodied athlete. A standard to keep himself against.

Sonic wanted to say something cocky but he didn’t have it in him right now.

Shadow gulped down nothing as he toed out of his wet jeans, his boxers slowly being peeled off and placed into his shower bag. Shadow joined Sonic in the shower beside him. His gaze falling to the other and his cheeks warming up when Sonic looked at him. Sonic smirked, reaching over to press the button and giggling when the cold water hit Shadow right in the face.

Shadow shook himself out as the water started warming up, water going everywhere.

Sonic seemed to find him funny as he continued laughing.

Shadow found himself smiling a little too.

Sonic leaned down to his shower gel, dolloping a large amount of it into his palm. Sonic noticed that Shadow didn’t seem to have gel beside him.

“You can use mine, if you want,” Sonic offered, rubbing the gel into his head and then smoothing it into his fur.

Shadow felt a little distracted just by seeing Sonic like this. It was different than at the end of the track team meetings. It was only Sonic here, so Shadow could look all he wanted and he knew Sonic wouldn’t mind. Maybe the colour was rubbing off on him, but Shadow was beginning to really like blue.

Shadow blinked when Sonic waved a hand in front of him. Sonic was smirking, bubbles washing over him and down his lean legs.

“Something distracting you, Shads?” he asked, voice deep and teasing.

It was unlike Shadow but he blushed. The water made it easy to blame it on the temperature but Shadow’s muzzle had lit up. He blinked himself out of his weird daydream and cleared his throat. He leaned down, taking Sonic’s shower gel and lathering himself up. Sonic had taken to leaning against the wall of the shower, not being discreet at all as he watched Shadow wash himself.

Shadow’s heart was beating quickly in his chest as he rubbed the gel into his fur. He kept worrying though in his head that if he didn’t stop thinking about the way Sonic was looking at him, he would have a problem on his hands. He let the water run over him, eyes darting over to Sonic and catching his gaze. He couldn’t look away.

Sonic’s emerald eyes bore into him. The blue hedgehog was deep in thought, but about what Shadow had no idea. Was he thinking about...him? Shadow didn’t contemplate it for long as Sonic started to tiptoe into his shower space.

Shadow felt his breath catch but he didn’t step back when Sonic leaned against the shower wall, looking to him out of almost tired-looking eyes.

Sonic’s voice was soft and almost too quiet. “It’s only us…”

Gentle.

Shadow looked down between them, not knowing what he was looking for but being curious nonetheless. They were hedgehogs, they could keep it in. Still, Shadow could feel  _ himself  _ getting wound up.

Shadow brought his gaze back up quickly when Sonic came even closer to him. Maybe he was imagining but Shadow could feel the other’s breath on his muzzle. It wasn’t necessarily tense. More...cautious. Sonic didn’t want to overstep a boundary but he wanted to experiment. They had agreed to do this together, after all.

Sonic just wanted one kiss. Something to take his mind away from everything because Shadow was just able to do that for him.

Sonic looked to Shadow, silently asking if it was okay. 

With a small nod of Shadow’s head, Sonic was leaning forward and their mouths were touching. It was surprisingly soft. The water had stopped running so the silence was a little deafening but they didn’t mind.

Sonic had closed his eyes, feeling their noses push up against one another as he leaned further into the kiss. Shadow inhaled sharply at the feeling but his eyes were still wide open. 

When Sonic pulled away slowly, lids fluttering open he frowned to see Shadow’s eyes wide open. His muzzle was flushed though so that meant something.

“You’re supposed to close your eyes.”

Shadow smirked slightly. 

He had to admit it that he liked the kiss. Sonic wasn’t forceful or a strong kisser. Well, he probably could be. Shadow had no doubt about that. Shadow though? He was brand new to all of this. He didn’t know why he didn’t close his eyes. He didn’t want to stop looking at Sonic as he kissed him. There was just something about the surrealness of it all. The almost…familiar feeling. At the same time, he felt the conscious desire to give in.

Shadow hummed as Sonic raised a brow at him.

“I suppose that just means...we shall have to try again,” Shadow said, tone dipping.

Sonic breathed out quickly, a mix between a laugh and a scoff. If Shadow was giving him verbal permission, then that meant he was okay. That actually meant he was far from okay.

“Well, how could I refuse such a tempting offer?” 

They weren’t strangers to the teasing but this was the farthest they had gone with each other since they had started this little endeavour together. Sonic didn’t need to go onto his tiptoes as he kissed Shadow, he was the perfect height after all. This one was a bit longer, there was a bit more behind it.

Sonic had kissed plenty of times before this but there was something satisfying about kissing Shadow. It felt right. It was more passionate as Sonic leaned forward into the kiss, a blue hand coming out to rest on Shadow’s hip. Shadow didn’t shy away but he tensed up at the contact.

Sonic opened his eyes a little to see that Shadow had indeed closed his eyes. Sonic smiled into the kiss, pulling away slowly and feeling Shadow’s hot breath fan over his muzzle as he did so.

Shadow had completely lost himself in the moment! It had Sonic grinning at him, a sense of satisfaction filling him. Honestly, ever since Sonic had met Shadow he had wanted to do that. He had waited though. If being with Shadow meant kisses like this then Sonic could wait a bit longer.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Sonic asked, a smirk settling on him as he leaned against the tiled wall.

Shadow had stopped breathing in the middle of the kiss. His muzzle gently warming up when he felt Sonic against him. His eye’s shot open once he realised it was over. It had only been a few seconds but it had felt longer.

“No -” Shadow looked down, feeling the water from the shower trickle down his quills and back, -- “it really hadn’t been that bad.”

That was a win in Sonic’s book. He was a step closer to bringing Shadow completely out of his shell. Both on a metaphorical and possibly physical level. It all depended on Shadow really. That wasn’t everything on Sonic’s mind. He didn’t just want Shadow in that sort of way. He was doing this because he genuinely felt himself falling for the black hedgehog a bit more every day.

Sonic clapped Shadow on the shoulder, grabbed his plastic bag and pointed to the changing rooms as he grabbed his towel from the other side of the room.

“Let’s go get changed! I’m starving!” 

_ Plus, I really need to talk to you about something. _

Shadow shook himself out of the moment, grabbed his own towel and headed after Sonic. He brought his towel over his head, rubbing at the fur around his scalp and gently rubbing the quills dry. Sonic was using one of the awful school hair dryers, water dripping off his quills in droplets. Sonic was watching the way Shadow was so careful around the bottom of his quills, how they curled up instead of down like most hedgehogs.

“Odd thought! How do your quills stand up like that? You know how they like --” Sonic turned the dryer off, gesturing to his own quills and making weird hand gestures, -- “go up like that? How?”

Shadow raised a brow, looking at himself in one of the mirrors and shrugged his shoulders. His quills were a bit different to others. They curved around his head and curled up at the ends. Sonic’s quills just went straight down his back. Even Silver’s quills were relatively straight and down his back.

“I don’t know. Genetics would be my answer,” Shadow said simply, folding his towel up and looking at the clothes he would have to wear today since his jeans were ruined. It was still thundering with rain outside, he could get a lift from Rouge after school.

Sonic wanted to ask more. His naturally curious brain was telling him to prod and ask about what Shadow meant by genetics. Well, of course he knew what he meant. They both studied Biology after all. Sonic had never been told anything about Shadow’s family though. Aside from Maria and something wasn’t quite right there.

Terios was Shadow’s last name. It was a strange one. It had Sonic begging to know more but he kept his mouth shut.

He did the same as Shadow, drying his fur down before seeing the conflict on the other’s face. Shadow was looking at his gym clothes. Shadow always wore shorts for running, he would get so cold wearing those around the classes. Plus, he would get strange looks but Shadow wouldn’t care about that. Sonic got a bright idea, smiling as he rummaged in his own bag and brought out his gym clothes.

He handed Shadow the pair of jeans he had worn to school.

“Here! I can wear the joggers that I always have at the bottom of my bag. Mum insists I take them so they’ll finally come in handy.”

Shadow took the jeans tentatively, looking them over as if they were a foreign object to him.

Sonic rolled his eyes. 

“Shadow! They’ll fit you no problem! We’re the same size! Just, wear them!”

Sonic could have laughed at the way Shadow huffed and shrugged the jeans on. They weren’t exactly Shadow’s style with the baggy cuffed bottoms and torn up knees but they would do. He just hoped no one could tell they were Sonic’s.

Sonic shrugged his jogger bottoms on, smiling to himself as he saw how weird Shadow looked in something that wasn’t skinny black jeans.

“You look cute in them! Come on, it's for one day,” Sonic chuckled, getting into his t-shirt and trainers before spraying himself with his classic body spray. Shadow put his t-shirt on before buttoning up a flannel shirt over it. He jumped when Sonic started spraying him with the body spray too.

“Sonic!!” he growled.

Sonic smiled cheekily before throwing the can into his bag and heading on out of the changing rooms. He was holding the door open with his foot and waiting for Shadow.

“I’m hungry, Shadow! Get a move on!”

Shadow grumbled to himself before heading on out with Sonic.

\-----

“Oh, how nice of you boys to grace us with your presence this early,” Rouge smiled, raking her hands through Maria’s long blonde hair and pleating it. The gang was sitting in the cafeteria, happily avoiding the rain and munching on breakfast when Sonic and Shadow appeared.

Sonic was looking oddly cheerful considering it was the morning and Shadow was looking...well, not as cheerful but still not glaring which was good.

Sonic held his hands on his hips, looking on out over the table and spying there were some seats at the end of the table.

“Well, it just so happens we came in for morning training! But, as you can see we couldn’t be bothered so here we are.”

Sonic was carrying a small tray with some porridge and orange juice in it while Shadow had a bowl of Weetabix with him. They both headed down to the bottom of the table where they sat across from each other. Sonic’s radiant smile had quickly disappeared to something more toned down as he stirred his porridge.

Ideally, he would have wanted to speak to Shadow alone but two seats away from everyone would have to do. The fact that they were sitting away from the gang made a few weird looks cross some of their faces. Silver was one of them who had been talking to Tails about the clubs that would be starting up next week. Silver was looking over to them, wondering why they were sitting away and speaking in hushed tones.

It was oddly suspicious and worrying but Blaze tapped him on the shoulder, directing his attention elsewhere and asking him to tell her about the latest episode of the newest show he had started watching. That was going to keep him busy.

Sonic sighed a little, shoving some bland tasting porridge into his mouth but not really caring. Shadow was slowly dividing the Weetabix into sections and started eating them. Sonic was just watching him.

“Hey, Shadow. I need to tell you something.”

Shadow didn’t say anything as he looked to Sonic and nodded his head slowly.

Sonic took a few shallow breaths, drinking some of the juice and moving his spoon around.

Shadow didn’t like the look that had crossed Sonic’s face.

“Well, it’s nothing big, to be honest. It’s just that --” Sonic’s eyes went outside the window where the rain was falling heavily against the single pane glass, -- “well my dad got a little annoyed at me for inviting you over so late on the weekend. He got kinda...suspicious should I say and told me to be more careful with people. Whatever that means. Basically, I - I really don’t want him finding out about us. Not yet, at least. Not until I tell my mum. So, do you think it would be okay if we just kept things strictly friendly when at my house? Maybe...I could come over to your place more often?”

_ About us... _

Shadow stopped eating as his thoughts went to Jules. Shadow wasn’t really one to talk when it came to father figures, but Jules wasn’t the greatest in his opinion. Of the times Shadow had been over when Jules just happened to be around, the man was always asking him questions. Wanting to get to know him, prodding him for information and telling him he really hoped him and Sonic could be great friends.

It always felt like Jules had something against Shadow. They had barely talked so it didn’t make sense to him but Shadow honestly didn’t mind the idea of Sonic staying at his house. Gerald was a really nice man and it was only Maria that would even pose as some kind of threat to whatever they were.

“Sure, I don’t mind. Your father doesn’t seem to particularly like me anyway. For whatever reason, I seemed to give him a bad impression by doing nothing.”

Sonic sighed, stuffing more porridge into his mouth.

“I know. I’m sorry about that. I don’t know what the hell is up with him. Maybe his leg is acting up or something but recently he’s just been on my back about everything!”

“Don’t talk while you have food in your mouth.”

Sonic swallowed heavily.

“Right, sorry. Back to what you were saying though. You think it would be good if we started hanging around your place? I can just tell my dad that I’m at Knuckles’ place or whatever.”

Shadow nodded his head again. His eyes went over the table to where Maria was.

Her hair was over her shoulder, neatly pleated. A bowl of fruit in front of her that was hardly touched. Maria had a bottle of water she was sipping from slowly, laughing and smiling brightly with Amy and Rouge.

Shadow looked back to Sonic and hummed.

“We have little to worry about when it comes to my place. It’s only Maria and her grandfather.”

Sonic grinned, feeling like a weight had just been lifted from his shoulders.

“Great! That makes me so happy! I would have hated to stop seeing you like we’ve started doing.”

Shadow went back to crunching on what was now soggy Weetabix.

“Oh, and Shadow? I-I...don’t think that I’m ashamed of this. I wish we could tell people. We can tell our friends! Just not my parents, not yet. I don’t think they’d react well.”

Sonic was nervously tapping his foot under the table. Shadow could tell because he could feel the other’s knee up against his own.

“Stop worrying about it. You were the one who said we could take this slowly. We don’t need to tell anyone at the moment. Whatever...this is.”

Sonic raised a brow. 

“What do you mean ‘whatever this is’?”

Shadow shook his head slowly. He didn’t mean for it to come out like that. It just sort of happened with him.

“Can we talk about it later? After track?”

Sonic sighed, nodding his head with a smile. If Shadow wanted confirmation as to what this meant to him, he could just ask and Sonic wouldn’t hesitate to tell him right now but it was very possible that Shadow just wanted to talk about it without prying ears. Speaking of…

Rouge was eyeing them up at the top of the table. A smirk on her face and her sultry eyes giving away what she was thinking. Rouge had wanted Sonic and Shadow to get together for ages now. She had a  **I told you** so look.

Shadow was glaring at her but Rouge raised her hands in surrender, shaking her head and going back to her conversation with the girls. Telling their friends would certainly open up many conversations. Shadow wasn’t sure if he was ready to answer all the questions though. He was still thinking about things himself.

What did this all mean? Shadow figured he was straight. Apparently not. Shadow thought Sonic was straight as well, or at least not interested in the likes of him. He was unsure of so many things, he wouldn’t know where to begin in explaining things to the others. Even if it was just a simple thing. 

“Shadow, it’ll be fine. As I said, we’ll take things slowly and see where we end up.”

Sonic’s smile was reassuring and warm. Shadow found it easier to just focus on the small things when he was with Sonic. Even if literally being with Sonic opened up a plethora of questions in his mind. There was something different from being with Sonic than the others.

“Together…” Shadow said, barely above a hushed tone so no one but Sonic could hear. 


	6. Not Good With Promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this chapter. I adore it so much. Enjoy!

Shadow and Sonic had a double period of Biology that morning. Usually, they would both be looking forward to it. They genuinely enjoyed it and Shadow didn’t mind that he wasn’t exactly the best at it. Their project last year had gotten both of them B minuses. Enough to get onto the higher course for their Junior year. They had both agreed that if they got into the same class again, they would be lab partners.

Turns out, they made quite a good team. 

However, this year might be different. They had Mr Robotnik as a teacher. As they stood outside the classroom, the students were talking amongst themselves. A mix of conversations about how Robotnik could even teach Biology and wondering what sort of things they would be learning about.

Sonic was leaning against the wall, huffing in boredom and waiting for the bell to go off. Shadow was beside him, looking up at the ceiling and wondering the same thing. He was silently chewing something in his mouth while Sonic just huffed, puffed and sighed. He wasn’t looking forward to class with his mortal enemy.

Suddenly, a female voice was beside him.

“Hey, Sonic! It’s good to see you!”

Sonic turned his attention towards her, face cracking into a smile when he saw it was Sally. 

Sally was a pretty nice girl. Athletic, smart, rich and kind. Sonic held a high opinion of her and had a lot of fun when he hung around her. They could both talk about movies, books and of course, running. In the end, though, that was all it was to Sonic and that was all he figured it was. He didn’t know any better since his mind was always elsewhere.

Shadow saw it though. He saw the way Sally looked at him like she was in a trance. Her blue eyes like diamonds would flutter when he was around, body ever so slightly held higher and she laughed at his cocky humour. It couldn’t be more obvious. Now, a feeling settled in the pit of Shadow’s stomach as she did it again.

She leaned against the wall, body turned towards him and bright eyes fluttering to show off her natural makeup. Shadow felt like he stood out like a sore thumb, one look away from being scorched. This was why he had been reluctant to take the jeans and why he had been annoyed at Sonic dousing him in his body spray.

It was  _ his  _ body spray. Everyone who was friends with Sonic and that was a lot of people, knew his signature smell. Now, Shadow smelt like it too and he was wearing a pair of Sonic’s jeans. What did that say about him? What were other people thinking? 

Not that Shadow cared. He honestly couldn't care less about what people thought of him. He didn’t want to deal with it though. He didn’t want to put up with the weird looks, the snide remarks or the inevitable questioning. He didn't want Sonic to feel bad or feel like he had to be with him. Sally was a nice girl after all, better than him. 

Sally giggled at something Sonic said. 

“So, Sonic! I was going to ask if you wanted to be lab partners this year?” 

Sally was twirling some of her golden-brown hair around her finger. A hopeful look on her face but Sonic didn’t hesitate to shoot her down, not being able to understand how much his words affected her.

“Sorry, Sal! But I’m gonna pair up with Shadow this year! We worked pretty well last year and well, don’t fix what isn’t broken!” 

“Oh, I see. That’s okay! We can always pair up for training if you’d like?”

Sonic nodded his head at that. 

“Sure! It’s fine with me. You’ll be new too so I can show you the ropes and some of the best stretches to use!”

Sally lit up at that. Her gaze had been drawn to Shadow beside him but the black hedgehog wasn’t paying attention. He had droned everything out. Shadow was in his own little world, thinking deeply as always and somehow not being able to reach anything in his head. Nothing was making sense right now.

When the bell rang, Shadow had barely noticed until Sonic was poking him on the shoulder. 

“I don’t want to go in as much as you do, but we gotta.”

Shadow looked around, seeing everyone flooding into the classroom. He sighed lightly, pulling his shirt tight around himself and heading inside with Sonic at his back.

They sat together at one of the desks further at the back of the classroom. Everyone was talking while Shadow took the gum out of his mouth. He placed it into the wrapper, aimed for the bin at the front of the classroom and threw it perfectly. Sonic whistled, smiling at the other.

“That was impressive but seriously, since when did you start eating gum?”

“Since yesterday.”

Shadow opened up his bag for Sonic to see that he had about five packs of chewing gum at the bottom. Sonic gave him the stink eye, feeling confused.

“I feel like I’m missing something here.”

Shadow just shrugged his shoulders.

“A bunch of girls gave them to me when I walked into school. I wasn’t going to say no.”

“Wait wait wait! Hold on a sec. You get free packs of gum from girls?”

Sonic was waving his hands in front of him quickly, eyes bulging.

“Yes. That’s what I just said.”

“I'm either strangely jealous of you or jealous of the girls!” Sonic whined. 

Shadow gave Sonic a rather emotionless expression.

“If you want some, you can just ask.”

“...yes, please.”

The commotion was quickly brought to a standstill when Mr Robotnik opened the door. It opened so quickly it slammed on the wall, leaving quite an entrance for the tall mobian to step on in. 

Mr Robotnik was a hedgehog; very tall with a brown coloured fur, his quills came up behind him in a wild arching style that was definitely not natural and he had a terribly thick moustache. As well as a small pair of glasses that stood on the end of his nose, Mr Robotnik strode into the classroom.

His red coat was elegantly placed on the back of the teacher’s chair. Leather boots making a sound on the floor that made Sonic want to curl up. Mr Robotnik initially didn’t say anything as he fiddled around with the laptop and projector. 

The PowerPoint that flashed upon the screen read ‘Welcome to Higher Biology.’

“Welcome!!”

Everyone seemed to jump in their chairs, apart from Shadow.

“To Biology for your Junior year. I realise many of you may be wondering why I am here. To put it simply, the normal teacher is on dreadful maternity leave. So, you’re stuck with me whether you like it or not!”

Sonic groaned slightly.

There was a loud clicking noise that made Sonic sit upright. Robotnik was flicking to the next slide but he had pressed the button unnecessarily loud. The slide was of...Robotnik’s PhD in Biology.

“Just to prove to you scoundrels that I know what I’m talking about! Here is one of my finest PHD’s. The IQ of 300 isn’t for nothing!”

Even Shadow rolled his eyes at that, propping his head on his arm and looking out the window. Introductory lessons were never fun. The register was done with no issues but Sonic still hated the way that Robotnik paused once he saw his name was on the register. The way he had read it out made it obvious that he was just as unhappy to be teaching Sonic as Sonic was being here.

The first half of the lesson went fine. Mr Robotnik was merely explaining the curriculum for this year. All of the things they would be learning and the sort of assessments they would have to do. Sonic paid a bit of attention, his gaze being divided between the window where he saw kids running outside, to the slide and then to a certain hedgehog beside him who was diligently listening.

Before Sonic realised what was going on, Shadow was kicking him in the shin and Mr Robotnik was heading towards their desk with heavy steps. A ruler was slapped onto the desk, a scare tactic that didn’t work on Sonic.

Sonic peered up at Mr Robotnik who was glaring down at him.

“Mr Wentworth.”

“That’s me…”

A huff and a raised eyebrow.

“Tell me, Sonic. What is the function of a cell membrane?”

Sonic gulped. All of the eyes in the classroom were on him. Shadow was looking down at the desk with an impassive look. Sonic was all on his own. Well, he should be able to answer this!

“Um, it’s like a...barrier. A…”

The look coming from the doctor was beginning more and more menacing.

“Protective barrier?”

In all honesty, that was a good enough answer given Sonic was under pressure. He could perform perfectly well under it after all. 

However, Mr Robotnik went on.

“The average mobian has four types of organelles. Tell me, what are they?”

“Uh…, why are you asking me?”

“I am your teacher, am I not? This is what teachers do! Students do as they are told and answer the questions they should know from last year!”

Sonic could hear the sniggers, the giggles and could tell that this year was going to be…something.

“Do you know the answer or not?”

“I know the membrane! The nucleus is in the middle and the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell! I’m afraid I don’t know the last one, sir!”

Sonic’s tone was dripping with sarcasm. He was trying his luck because he knew he could get away with it. Nothing ever came to anything when it came to Robotnik. Then he remembered his father’s words. He needed to behave this year.

The ruler was scraped up, Robotnik holding it in his hands and practically glaring at Sonic from behind his glasses.

“Well, we’re off to a fun start, aren’t we? I suggest you get some revision in, Sonic. If you can’t remember last year perfectly then you will find this year even more gruelling and --,” 

Robotnik turned his back to the desk, looking back towards his class and shifting his gaze between all of the students.

“-- I will not go easy on you.”

That was a given already. No class with Dr Robotnik was ever easy. As Robotnik made his way back to the centre of the class, Sonic looked over to Shadow with a sheepish grin. Shadow only glanced at him, not even a hint of a smirk on his muzzle. Shadow had no time for classroom shenanigans, not anymore.

Sonic pouted a little, turning his attention to the rest of the presentation and listened a little. He truly wanted this year to go off with a hoot. He wanted to pass well and he wanted to do well at the track. He also wanted to have Shadow as officially his. He wanted to do a lot of things. It begged the question of whether he would have enough patience to take things slowly.

\---

The track team wasn’t that much bigger from last year, save for a few more entries. They never needed the numbers since it was mostly teams of four that went to partake in other competitions. Sonic could probably win them all by himself but that would be against the rules.

School had finished for the day which meant they were having the first official track meeting. This year’s team consisted of xxx people. 

There was Sonic, the head runner and team leader. He was the fastest and most agile as well as the most motivational so it made sense for him to be in the lead. 

Then there was Shadow who was a close second to Sonic in terms of speed but didn’t really care about the whole team thing. He was just there to run, according to him. As long as he played nice, Sonic allowed it. 

The third was Jet, arrogant and egotistical. The green hawk was full of himself and not in a good way. He mostly used running as a way to look good and have something on his school report. Lately, he and Sonic had reached an agreement based on some kind of mutual respect. 

The fourth was Mighty, younger than the rest and in his Sophomore year. He had been befriended by Sonic in his first year once the blue hedgehog had seen his tenacity and determination for sports. They shared a good bit in common and he served as a good balance in the team.

The team also had a few other people but everyone knew that Sonic was the star of the show. This year though, they had a new tryout. Sally Acorn.

Sally came over to the track field, brown hair wrapped up in a scrunchie and gym clothes off that must have been too cold for right now. The rain had stopped but it had left behind dew and fog around the school. Sonic had been doing some stretches to get himself ready for a run around the track before she headed over and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hi, Sonic!”

Sonic whipped around to look at her, a smile cracking on his face.

“Sally! Hey! Glad you could make it. Welcome to the track field. It’s a bit slippy today so don’t push yourself too hard. We’ll only be doing some basic team exercises!”

Sally raised an eyebrow. “With people like Jet and Shadow, I’m surprised you can work as a team at all…”

Sonic furrowed his brow, subconsciously looking on to where Shadow was. He was doing some stretches by himself, tying his shoelaces. He was also in running shorts but he always wore those no matter the weather. Really...nice shorts.

“Uh, what do you mean? Of course, we can! We get the job done and that’s what matters. At least they know how to cooperate when needed. It would be nice if we could all get along though...maybe with you on our team, we might just change things around!” Sonic grinned.

That was all Sally needed to hear. She clapped her hands together.

“I’d be happy to help if I can. Anything for you, Sonic.”

Sonic chuckled a little at that.

“Anyway! Can I help you with your stretches or do you know them already? I know you work out a lot at the gym…”

“Oh, I’d love your advice, Sonic. Do you think you can show me your favourites? I’ll be ready to go if I know the team leader’s secrets!”

Sally was leaning forward slightly, blue eyes sparkling. She was completely enamoured with Sonic.

“Pfft, they’re not secrets but, if you wanna know how I get ready just follow as I do!” Sonic said, moving a bit away from the rest of the gang so he could get some space to show Sally a few things.

Shadow had finished his stretches, standing back up and seeing Sally talking to Sonic. He couldn't understand how Sonic was so clueless. It was practically unfair for the girl. She was kind, pretty, smart and always doting after him. Sonic never met it with anything equal. He always just treated her like another friend. 

Why did Sonic have to pick Shadow?

“Hey, Shadow!”

A soft voice came from behind that he instantly recognised as Maria. He looked up to see her heading over, a blue cardigan over her shoulders and hair looking slightly frizzy from the damp. His quills were starting to curl up a little.

“Maria” Shadow said with a fond smile. No matter what, he was always happy to see her and met her with a smile. Maria smiled at him, standing close and looking out over the field. Her eyes were drawn to Sonic and Sally but she didn’t say anything of it.

“I just thought I’d come and watch for today! Then we can walk home together. I...I was going to get a lift from Rouge like usual but,” Maria’s eyes were slightly concerned as she spoke to Shadow. Worry in her perfect brows and a look Shadow hating seeing on anyone. Worry for him.

“Well, it’s just that I haven’t really spoken to you in a little bit. You’ve seemed really far away lately. So I thought we could talk on the way home because I don’t want to take you away from training!”

Maria was always worried about him. He was fine...he was fine. He should be worried about her.

“I’m fine, Maria,” Shadow said simply. Maria wasn’t buying it. She never bought the I’m fine excuse. He always said he was fine. Maria just never pushed it. She was about to say something before Shadow went to fetch something out of his school bag. His jacket rolled up and dry from the morning. He shook it out and handed it to her.

“You’re going to get cold if you just wear a cardigan.”

Maria looked at the jacket, almost forgetting that she had her jacket in her bag but just hadn’t taken it out since she got a lift.

“Oh, of course. Silly me. Thanks,” Maria said before taking the jacket and shrugging it around her. It was a little big around her dainty form but it was comforting and smelled of Shadow. She gave him a reassuring smile before Shadow set off down the track. Maria flipped the hood up to stop her hair from getting wet as she watched Shadow run.

Ever since she had met him as a small child, Maria had known there was something different about Shadow. He was strong, clever and caring but closed off. Even to her, Shadow was a mystery a lot of the time. She understood why he felt a certain way about himself but she was never truly able to help. Shadow always told her that just her beside him was enough. Was it really? He looked so focused when he was running, he never seemed to just take a break. 

What was he so focused on?

Maria let her eyes go elsewhere as she saw Sally following Sonic’s lead and doing stretches with him. Maria didn’t know her very well but judging by the way she was looking at him, following his every move perfectly so he would praise her and laughing at whatever joke he had just said, it was clear to her that Sally and Sonic had something.

That only worried Maria more as she went back to watching Shadow. Shadow was running around the lap one more time. His brow set and eyes narrowly focused on the track in front of him. It was just a warm-up run but he still put so much effort into it, kicking up the dirt underneath him as he went.

Maria knew that Shadow had been hanging out with Sonic as of late. She was happy for him. Happy that he was clearly opening himself up a bit more. She was also one of the people who could tell that Sonic really liked Shadow. She was curious as to whether the blue hedgehog had made a real move yet but there was every possibility that Shadow had just...refused him.

Maria sighed, opening up her phone and looking through some of her photos. She really needed to delete some of them. Old ones from last year and bad angles. A camera roll full of selfies, pictures of her friends, ballet pictures and then some of Shadow. She just couldn’t get her mind away from him.

“Maria? Maria!”

Maria jumped a little when she heard the voice in front of her. Shadow was looking at her, a little out of breath as he picked up his water bottle and sat beside her. Maria didn’t hesitate to scooch closer to him. Elbows touching. Shadow didn’t move away.

Shadow looked down to Maria, a soft look in his eyes. “Maria, are you alright?” 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah! Of course I am.”

Shadow didn’t push it more, looking out to where Maria’s were drawn to.

Sonic and Sally.

Sally...and Sonic.

They were laughing as Sally tried to do one of the stretches, not going down far enough so Sonic had put his hand on her back without thinking, giving her exactly what she wanted.

Maria glanced at Shadow, trying to figure out what he was thinking. His eyes were unreadable. Rubies that had a dulled surface, once shiny but worn down.

“So, are Sonic and Sally…?”

Shadow raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. “Are they what?”

“Are they...together? Do you think?”

That got at least some kind of reaction out of Shadow because he sighed a little.

“How would I know?”

Maria rolled her eyes a little. “You’re friends. Don’t you talk to each other?”

Friends. Yes, he and Sonic were friends. Shadow wasn’t sure if they were anything else. They had kissed and Sonic had seemed more friendly lately. They were actually going to talk about it after track. Shadow didn’t know what to make of them but Sonic seemed to be pretty clear.

“We do. He hasn’t mentioned Sally before.”

Maria hummed. Asking Shadow outright about Sonic probably wouldn’t be a good idea. He would shrug it off, get embarrassed or angry. Maria didn’t want to see Shadow as either. She didn’t want to get involved with whatever Sonic was doing but she was curious. It was Shadow, after all, her best friend.

Maria just hoped that Shadow wasn’t breaking himself up over it.

Maria and Shadow spoke for a little bit more. Nothing more than just exchanging pleasantries, talking about school and what they would like for dinner tonight. It was hard to get anything out of Shadow that wasn’t a single sentence. Not in the mood for talking or just preoccupied? 

“I think you and Sonic make a good team, don’t you think? Good friends! I know he thinks of you highly,” Maria murmured the last part softly.

Shadow looked away at that. Maria was sure that if Shadow was one for blushing, he would be right now. Maybe she had hit the nail on the head. Shadow did at least have some kind of feelings towards Sonic. She wanted to know the nature of them. Just so she could help a little…

Sonic had spied them both, putting his hands over his mouth like a foghorn.

“Shadow! Get off your lazy butt! This is track, not the chit chat corner! Get out there and run with us!”

Maria giggled, poking Shadow in the side and urging him to go.

Shadow looked to Sally once he was beside them, not saying anything as he got up to the starting line. Sally had met his look and he could have sworn she narrowed her eyes a little.

“Come on, Sally. This will be your first little test as such before the real try out next week,” Sonic chirped, lining up beside Shadow and smiling at him.

“Don’t go easy on me, boys!” Sally laughed, doing the same. Shadow? Going easy? Never.

Mighty was at the start line with a stopwatch. “On your marks! Get set…..GO!”

Shadow was on ahead from the start, a huge burst of energy underneath his feet as he bound across the track. Sonic was close behind him, he could hear the pounding of feet. Sally was doing her best to keep up but she couldn’t maintain their type of speed for long.

Within moments, it was between Sonic and Shadow. It always boiled down to them and who was the fastest. When they whipped around the corner, eyes set on the finish line, Sonic pulled on ahead. It was like he had energy saved in the back that he always used to get ahead at the end.

Shadow was filled with rather frustrating thoughts. It was no wonder that Sonic blasted past him and won their little race. Sally was a few seconds behind them, panting and smiling to herself while Shadow just headed off the track. Sonic had held his hand out to Sally for a high five which she met with vigour. 

Maybe Maria was right. Maybe Sonic and Sally were a thing and they just hadn’t noticed yet. Sonic could just be experimenting, not knowing his real interest was right under his nose. Sally offered a lot more than he did after all. He just let his hopes die down. Shadow gritted his teeth a little, deciding it was time to go home.

“Wait, Shadow! Where...where are you going? We still have another half hour of training!” Sonic said, zipping past Shadow and standing in front of him so he was effectively blocking his path. Sonic was giving him a look, silently pleading.

“You said that we could talk afterwards…” he added, voice just soft enough for the both of them.

Sonic hadn’t forgotten as Shadow had almost wished.

Shadow looked down, deliberating on the spot. “I’ll tell Maria to go home and I’ll come back.”

Shadow stepped around Sonic, going over to Maria who smiled up at him. Her mouth had opened, ready to speak but Shadow beat her to it.

“Go home.”

Maria was a bit taken aback by Shadow’s tone. The regret on his face clear after the words had come out.

“I mean, go home without me, Maria,” Shadow sighed.

Maria stood up, eyes saddened as she curled his jacket around her tighter.

She tilted her head. “Is...everything okay?”

Shadow nodded his head. “Yes, it’s just that I said to Sonic earlier today that we would -- talk after practice. I don’t wish to disappoint him.”

Maria could understand that. At least Shadow wasn’t just pushing her away.

Maria nodded her head, curling some hair behind her ear. 

“Fair enough. Promise that we can talk later, though?”

Shadow barely nodded his head, humming. “I promise.”

Maria gave Shadow a quick hug, taking off his jacket and opening up her bag to show her own blue jacket.

Shadow scoffed slightly. “So, you had your own jacket?”

“Oh, Shadow. Don’t be mean about it! Your one is so much nicer and it smells good!” Maria whined, folding up Shadow’s jacket perfectly and laying it on the seats.

Shadow wasn’t going to argue with her, though he did wonder why. He just smiled at her.

Maria met his smile with a small one of her own. “I’ll see you later then.”

Shadow bowed his head a little before turning back to the track team.

Shadow was always such a gentleman. Maria just hoped that Shadow wasn’t too much of an idiot to notice Sonic before someone else did.

\---

“Bye, Sally! See you tomorrow!” Sonic called.

Sally waved at him before walking away in the direction of her house.

It was just Shadow and Sonic now, just the two of them again.

Sonic stood there for a moment, awkwardly. 

“Hey, Shadow…” 

Shadow inhaled sharply, looking to Sonic and giving him his full attention. 

Sonic just smiled at him.

“How about we walk and talk? I’ll take you home,” Sonic said, nudging Shadow in the side. He had a teasing tone in his voice that Shadow picked up on as they both began to walk side by side.

“I don’t need you to take me home. You can walk with me though, to my house.”

Sonic just sniggered a little. “Sure, you keep telling yourself that but to me, I’m taking you home.”

Shadow rolled his eyes. He never saw the point in arguing with Sonic. If the blue hedgehog wanted to believe something about him then he could. The only time he would speak up about it is if it was really wrong. Technically speaking, Sonic was walking with him to his house. It could be seen as taking him home. It wasn’t that big of a deal.

Shadow was silent as they started walking in the direction of Shadow and Maria’s house. They lived in a nice part of town so the pavements were clean as they walked. They were going slowly, the words hanging between them.

Sonic finally spoke.

“So, about today at lunch.”

Shadow looked to Sonic, nodding his head slightly.

Sonic sometimes wished Shadow would say more but he was glad he at least got acknowledgements. That was lucky. Normally, Shadow wouldn’t even give people the time for just a look.

“Um, yeah. So, I didn’t mean to make you worried about this.”

Shadow furrowed his brow, confliction on his face.

“I’m not worried…”

Sonic tilted his head. “You’re not? Well, what’s up then?”

Shadow stopped walking, looking to Sonic with a confused look.

“You mentioned at lunch that we can tell our friends about us. I don’t know what that means,” Shadow’s eyes glanced down slightly like he was unsure of himself. He didn’t want to admit that he had gotten close to someone. What was he to do now?

“What are we?” Shadow asked, voice firm.

Sonic leaned on one foot and then back on the other. Eyes never quite meeting Shadow’s.

“Well, we can be whatever you want to be.”

That didn’t help. Shadow just shook his head slowly, hesitating for a second before shuffling a bit closer to Sonic so they weren’t blocking the pavement. Also so that he could speak a bit softer.

“Sonic…”

Shadow had his eyes downcast, it was just always a bit hard to look at people when he wasn’t being angry. Shadow could handle anger but actual emotions?

“Are you sure? Like, about me…”

Sonic’s eyes widened a little, hands clenching. “What do you mean, am I sure? Of course I am! I - I wouldn’t have been trying so hard if I didn’t like you!”

Sonic sounded almost annoyed. Shadow sighed, shoulders deflating slightly. He was thinking about Sally.

“She would be a lot better for you.”

That got Sonic even more perplexed. “What are you talking about? Shadow, I --”

Sonic had almost had enough of this conversation. He just wanted Shadow to see. Sonic took the other’s hands into his own and when Shadow made to pull away, he pulled closer.

“Why can’t you understand that I really like you, Shadow? I don’t want anyone else!”

He really had no idea.

Maybe Sonic just hadn’t seen the way she looked at him. He was blind to the fact that there were so many people who would be great for Sonic. Shadow wasn’t one of them, for reasons too complicated for him to explain there. What did Shadow want, though? He wanted to be happy and he felt pretty happy when with Sonic. It would make logical sense to be with him romantically. There was something holding Shadow back.

Sonic leaned into a little closer. “Shadow, you like me, right? Otherwise...you would have pushed me away by now.”

Shadow nodded his head, not saying anything.

Sonic smiled a little. 

“If we both like each other then doesn’t that mean we should at least try?”

Shadow couldn’t really argue with that. It was just something he was completely unprepared for. There was something in the back of his mind, telling him this was bad. He shouldn’t get attached but he already was. He shouldn’t open up to others but he was already an open book. He shouldn’t bring this upon Sonic but here he was, leaning a bit closer and just breathing in the other’s scent.

“It would make sense…” he whispered.

Sonic chuckled lightly.

“Come on, we’re almost at your place.”

Sonic’s hand trailed down Shadow’s shoulder until it slid into Shadow’s hand. He took notice of the way Shadow didn’t tense nearly as much as he used to. He was getting through to him.

Shadow looked down to their interlocked hands, pondering it before tightening the grip experimentally.

Sonic tugged Shadow along. “Shadow, it’s not rocket science. Just, walk with me.”

Shadow walked beside him quietly.

It didn’t take them much longer to get to Shadow’s house. It was really nice. A semi-detached house with three floors, one of them being an attic bedroom. The garden was trimmed neatly and Sonic could see Shadow’s car in the back of the driveway behind Gerald’s old thing.

Sonic was quick to let go of Shadow, running towards the black car and looking inside the windows. Shadow raised an eyebrow, leaning on his foot.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve seen my car.”

“I know but this might be my chance to ask for a ride!”

“A ride?”

Sonic rolled his eyes a little with a smile before walking to Shadow.

“Yeah! You know, like in the movies!”

Shadow pretended like he knew what that meant.

“Sure.”

Sonic’s eyes widened a little. Almost like he hadn’t expected Shadow to agree that quickly. As far as he knew, one of the few people who was allowed in Shadow’s car was Maria. There was that one time Shadow drove Sonic home in the summer. There was a heavy thunderstorm and even Shadow didn’t like the idea of Sonic having to walk home.

“For real? You mean it? You’re the best!”

Shadow looked over Sonic’s shoulder towards the car. It hadn’t been taken out in a little while. It would be good to let it run for a bit anyway.

“It’s just a car. It’s not even that amazing of one. It’s nothing like Gerald’s.”

“Ugh, Shadow! You don’t get it! It’s your car. I wanna be driven to who knows where in it.”

Shadow really didn’t understand but he didn’t see the harm in it.

“Alright.”

Sonic knew Shadow was being very straightforward with him. That was usually a sign that the other hedgehog had started thinking and was getting distracted by himself. It was probably time for him to head home. He didn’t want to be late for dinner.

Sonic gave Shadow’s shoulder a little squeeze before heading out of the garage.

“I should be heading home.”

Shadow walked back out, stopping just before the gate that led into the back garden. Shadow didn’t use the front door apparently.

“Before you ask, I know you can run home. You always do.”

Sonic whipped around to face Shadow, a little pout on his muzzle that was quickly replaced with a smile.

“Nothing gets past you, Shadow. I won’t forget the offer!”

Shadow watched Sonic walk down the driveway, the blue hedgehog shifting his back on his back and turning back around to look at him.

Shadow leaned against the wooden panels of the house, paint chipping away underneath him. He couldn’t help the smirk on his face.

“I didn’t offer. You planted the idea in my head.”

Sonic had started walking down the road.

“An idea which you agreed to!”

Shadow sighed, giving Sonic a little wave before turning back and heading into the little backyard. He made the few steps to the backdoor, opening it and taking off his shoes before placing them on the shoe rack.

There was a pair of old working boots, white pumps and then Shadow’s running shoes. He also placed his red converse on the rack. 

There was the smell of food in the air but Shadow didn’t move to head in any further. He just leaned against the door. This was his home yet he still found himself hesitating. This was his family yet he still expected to see someone different once he went into the kitchen. Shadow just stared down the hallway like it was never-ending. Hanging out with Sonic and talking with Maria beforehand was making the pieces come together in his head.

He was terrified.

“Shadow! I know that’s you just standing at the door. Come on! Dinner’s ready!”

Maria.

Shadow took a deep breath before heading on in.

\---

“We don’t do this often enough.”

Shadow turned his head to look at Maria. They were lying on her bed. The skylight window above them. Her hair cascading on the pillow as her eyes twinkled. She was looking towards the stars.

It brought a strange feeling to Shadow.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Shadow spoke quietly. He could fall asleep here.

Maria’s features furrowed slightly.

“You don’t need to be sorry.”

Yes, he did.

Shadow turned his body slightly so he was facing her. Maria tilted her head, seeing how tired he looked. Distracted.

“Shadow, tell me what’s on your mind.”

She could see the visible conflict in his eyes as they creased. Shadow was the worst at talking about his feelings. She knew this but still tried. She had to.

“It’s not anything to worry about.”

It wasn’t like Shadow wanted to curl up here and sleep forever. Or the fact that he was questioning himself on so many levels. He wanted to feel like he was part of the group. He couldn’t. The only time he ever felt truly himself, truly happy and safe was when he was here with Maria. Looking at the stars like they used to as kids. Even this now was making a feeling settle in the pit of his stomach.

He was the only one.

Maria huffed, turning to face him and holding her head up with her hand.

“Oh, Shadow. Come on. You know that your problems are my problems. We talk about these things. That’s what best friends are for.”

Maria reached out to gently touch his quills, perfectly trimmed nails skimming his head.

“You’ve been so quiet lately. It’s hard not to worry. Even you don’t tend to shut  _ me _ out.”

Shadow didn’t know where to begin. They had talked briefly about Sonic. They both agreed that Sally had a rather endearing crush on him. It wasn’t anything that they could do something about. His words had all but confirmed to Maria that Shadow had slightly more than platonic feelings for Sonic. He just wasn’t processing them.

He had so much he wanted to say but...she wouldn’t understand. No one did. It was so much more than just borrowing her clothes in the house or having complicated feelings for Sonic. They definitely added onto the pile but nothing quite compared to the feeling deep inside.

Maria leaned in a bit closer.

“Are you having bad dreams again?”

Shadow shrugged his shoulder a little. He had bad dreams often. They were all he had really but he lied about them. He didn’t want people worrying about him, especially Maria. She deserved nothing but the best. She didn’t need his emotional baggage.

She sighed slightly.

“Is it something you don’t know how to talk about or...something you don’t want to talk about?”

Maria was so nice to him. She was too nice for her own good. Loved by everyone, adored silently and admired by all. She was the centre of it all. The reason he was here.

“Both,” Shadow admitted quietly.

That broke her heart a little.

Maria’s eyes looked down.

“That’s okay. We don’t need to talk about it. I’ll always be here when you do want to.”

Maria turned back to look up at the stars. Shadow let his eyes return to her.

She looked just as pretty as ever, even if he could see her fighting back tears.

“I know,” he whispered. He moved so they were lying close to each other, shoulders touching and looking at the constellations. This had always been their thing for as long as he could remember. Always.

A silence settled between them in which they just watched until Maria leaned her head on his shoulder.

“You know, Shadow. I think you’re just afraid of something. I don’t know what that thing is but --” Maria looked up to him, smiling softly, -- ”we can handle it, together. Right? You and me.”

_ It’s you and me against the world, Shadow! Well, our world up here. We’ll get to see the real one soon. I promise. Promise me that you’re going to stay with me? _

“Right,” Shadow hummed, leaning over to press a kiss to her head.

“Promise?”

Shadow felt his throat tighten up. It hurt so much, the possibility of breaking another promise. He inhaled deeply, her body rising a little with the movement.

“I promise,” Shadow said, not hesitating to wrap an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. She smiled gently and believed him. She kept her eyes on the stars while his own slid closed.

He fell asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really happy to show some of Shadow and Maria's relationship in this chapter. I am planning on changing the title of this fic. Not sure what to but I just know I wanna change it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Silvblaze content is next and some more development with them.


End file.
